


Yuuri!!! on Earth

by ViktorBunny



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Alien Sex, Alternate Universe, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, M/M, Porn Watching, Rimming, Space Alien AU, Switching, glowing body fluids, naughty kissing, rim jobs, vibrating genitalia, virgin alien Yuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViktorBunny/pseuds/ViktorBunny
Summary: Yuuri cums in peace.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll enjoying the musings of my brain during a 9 hour flight home from Italy with zero sleep. 
> 
> I sketched [Alien Yuuri's spacesuit which can be found on my Tumblr](https://viktorbunny.tumblr.com/post/171386981601/day-4-of-yoistargazers-the-empty-spaces-a).
> 
> I also did an aesthetic board for this fic.  
> 
> 
> Censored for posting purposes due to RL pornographic imagery (though it's not terribly explicit). If you are cool to check out the uncensored it's [posted on my Tumblr as well](https://viktorbunny.tumblr.com/post/171419699056/aesthetic-board-for-my-yuuri-on-earth-fic-for), please proceed with caution.
> 
> **EDIT:** I have some art work!  
>  SFW Alien!Yuuri [commission from Sleepyfortress](https://twitter.com/sleepyfortress/status/991362068547747840).  
> Slightly NSFW Alien!Yuuri [commission from Saniika- with bonus silly comic!](http://saniika.tumblr.com/post/174033473719/finished-commission-for-viktorbunny-and) Sanii also did this [silly NSFW but not in the way you think doodle comic](https://twitter.com/SaniikaKatamari/status/992956085689561088).

A stay-cation was exactly what Victor needed. When he said he was taking two weeks to himself that spring everyone jumped at the chance to invite him on vacations. Out of the country, to the countryside, or even out and about in St. Petersburg. He had to admit the offers he got to stay abroad and live it up with Chris or get some friendly bonding time with his Russian skate family were tempting. But he’d traveled so much the last few years. He’d been so social day in and day out. Not only because of training at the rink or spending time in the gym but because of his typically outgoing nature during competitions and the obvious interviews during and around those events.

Victor wanted to stay home. He wanted to spend time with his beloved dog Makkachin and be a lump around his condo. Binge all the shows and movies he’d been waiting to watch. Catch up on some books he wanted to read. Drink some delicious wine. Spend days wearing the same loungewear. Eat fatty foods… well okay, maybe not too much of that. 

He loved skating. He lived for it. But it was exhausting sometimes, especially when that was all your life consisted of. So the idea that he’d been able to sleep in till noon, stay up till three am, and eat what he wanted was pure bliss.

Though telling everyone he was turning his phone off and not to contact him during his downtime might have been a bit of an overkill. Three days in and he was already finding himself holding full conversations with Makkachin like she was a person.

Whatever. After the discussion with her about which season of _House M.D._ was best and why he embraced it and never looked back.

A week and a half into these plans and he was so incredibly happy he’d done this. It gave him the much needed time to recharge all his internal batteries and he was beginning to feel excited to get back to work now.

The current day, whatever day of the week it might have been, was a particularly lazy day. Consisting of couch surfing, a long bubble bath while reading, and more couchsurfing. Peppered with short walks for Makka but plenty of playing and snuggling while he watched movies. He’d been wrapped up in a blanket for hours now, eating delivery pizza and drinking wine while going through all the horrible horror movies Netflix had to offer.

Normally he could handle just about anything, but it was 2 AM now, he had almost an entire bottle of wine himself and his guard dog had been snoozing for some time now. So the cheesy spooks were starting to get to him a bit.

“It might be bedtime.” He swirled the last of the wine in his glass as he checked the time left on the current flick. “Thirty-eight minutes.” He hummed and took a sip. “After this then.” Victor made a kissy noise at Makkachin who let out a snort and twitched her nose in reply. It made Victor smile. He didn’t think it had been possible but the time he’d spent with her during this vacation made him love her even more.

With his attention back on the movie for a solid chunk of time now the small jump scares worked their magic on him. A particularly awful one even had him close to spilling the last of his wine. He was debating whether or not he should just call it a night before the end when there was a building shaking boom from just above his unit on the roof of the condo building.

Victor was certain his heart had stopped. He’d never shot up off his couch so fast before. In fact, he was positive he’d never moved quicker in his life. The glasses and dishware in his kitchen rattled. Some books on a shelf toppled over. And Makkachin was now wide awake, alert, and barking her head off as all the other dogs in the building did the same.

He ran to the nearest window and looked out as he started to hear footsteps and voices of concern from the hallway and neighboring units. Nothing was in sight that could have caused the bang. Victor flitted from a window to Makkachin, back to another window then checked out in the hall all while trying to calm his dog down and find out what had just happened. The neighbors were no help and there were no signs of damage anywhere.

The entire building was awake now it seemed, too startled to try to go back to bed. There was nothing to be seen out any of his windows. And despite his best efforts to calm Makkachin down, she was still going strong, barking at the ceiling with the rest of the neighbors' dogs. “Makka please,” he begged, trying everything from hugs and toys to treats. He even picked her up and put her on the couch with him, but she just stood her front paws on the back of it and continued right on.

Victor was getting frustrated, especially as the number of dogs around them quieted down after a few minutes and no other loud bangs from above. He’d trained her better than this and while he admitted it had been jarring there were no signs of any problems after that first crash. He even heard a number of security guards on their walkies on the roof. Their voices were low and muffled but no one sounded panicked.

After a good fifteen minutes of Victor soothingly petting and talking Makkachin down she finally settled quietly. She was still fixated on the ceiling, but at least she was quiet now. He cursed as he polished off the last of the wine in one big gulp. “That’s enough excitement for the night.” He pushed the empty glass onto his coffee table and stood. “Come on Makka, bedtime.”

She still seemed obsessed with the ceiling though, refusing to listen to his commands to follow him to bed. He shook his head and went to brush his teeth, checking on her one last time before he’d go to crawl under the covers in the other room. “Makka, come.” She looked over at him and boofed, going right back to looking up at the ceiling. “Fine.” He was too exhausted now to argue so he left the door wide open to allow her to come in when she was ready.

He flopped onto his bed, curling up under the cool blankets and was out in a matter of minutes.

\----

That night he slept so hard he was shocked that he dreamt of anything at all. Let alone a dream about getting abducted by aliens. He figured he might have some creepy nightmares fueled by the horror movies he’d watched and the freaky building shaking event that occurred. No, instead he got flashes of his nude body laid out on an examination table. Oddly enough the overall mood wasn’t laced with panic or fear. If anything it just felt confusing and disorienting. 

There were bright lights beaming down on him, obscuring the alien for the most part. Victor’s visions were blurred, slowed and faded in and out a lot so when he was able to he caught glimpses of black-gloved hands and a tuft of dark hair. Maybe he could tell that they had darker colored eyes but he never saw a full face. When the alien did step back from him a fuzzy image of something more human than what those sci-fi movies usually showed failed to come into sharp focus. No gray or green skin, no enormous eyes or bulbous head. Just a normal looking human from what he could make out. Though it was a dream, aliens could appear to him however he wished.

The touches from the alien were surprisingly gentle and warm too. And although he couldn’t understand anything they said when they spoke to him the voice carried the same tones.

There was something friendly about the curious, non-threatening interaction. A hand smoothed across one bicep coming to rest over his heart, feeling for the beat of it. Victor attempted many times to lift his arms, trying to catch those hands as their slick touch caressed over different parts of his body. But he was paralyzed to a point. Any major movements he tried to make were impeded by a heavy feeling that blanketed his body.

He got dizzy lying there. The touch was almost intoxicating. Or was that the wine still swimming around in his system? He started to become responsive in ways other than being able to move his limbs. The touches from the alien were not sexual but something about them lit a fire in his belly. His conscious tsked at him playfully, ‘You’ve had almost two weeks to jerk off all you want and this is the first time you feel the urge?’

His fingers twitched with the sudden need. He wouldn’t mind this dream swinging completely into the R-rated category, waking up with a hard-on and having to take care of it. But it never did. And just as quickly as the switch for heat seemed to get flipped on it was off again. The hands were gone, the alien was gone and he was left alone under those blinding lights.

Victor let out a frustrated whimper in his sleep as he felt himself roll over in his king size bed, pulling the now warm blankets up around him.

When he was completely out again the alien returned. He wasn’t sure how he knew it was the alien because the setting wasn’t as sterile looking. As things slowly took form it looked and felt like he was still in bed, tangled up in his white sheets. All he could make out in his line of sight was the curve of pillow and blankets draped across his shoulders. Victor was comfortably settled on his stomach, arms shoved under the pillow, legs sprawled out.

Victor knew that the weight accompanying him on the bed wasn’t Makkachin’s. Certainly not so when there was a gentle hand placed on his back. A brief whisper was breathed into his ear, tickling him. The heat of it lingered, as did the alien’s hand, their fingertips gently playing where they lay.

A small, muffled humming sound surrounded him and filled his head. Victor was lulled by the sound, his conscious plunging into darkness again.

\----

No. Not darkness. Victor was waking up now. The dream scattering from him like grains of sand as he yawned into his pillow and toyed with the idea of trying to slip back off to sleep. He hadn’t opened his eyes yet but as he became more aware of his waking state it was still fairly dark out, maybe the sun hadn’t even come up yet.

Just as he resigned himself to attempt going back to sleep a sudden shiver ran up his spine. It felt as if someone was watching him, residual from the horror movies he’d watched a few hours earlier probably. He carefully pulled the blankets tighter around him as he curled up on his side. When they met resistance towards the foot of the bed he should have immediately thought Makkachin had made her way back in during the night. Instead, he shot upright. The wine, the movies, the bang on the roof, the alien abduction dreams, all set free a fresh flood of adrenaline through him.

In his state panic due to ‘oh god why won’t my blankets move?’ Victor’s head was swimming. The early morning sun was barely filtering through his sheer curtains making his blurred vision harder to just blink away. Victor resorted to quickly rubbing some sleepers away and the moment he could see straight his heart jumped into his throat.

Victor wanted to yelp in surprise, he felt it in his throat but when he opened his mouth nothing came out. Kicking his feet out against the mattress Victor pushed his back flat against the plush, fabric covered headboard. This had to be some kind of weird waking dream. Had to be! There was no other explanation to what was sitting on the foot of his bed. When he shook his head and the figure was still there looking at him he had no choice but to try to make his voice work. “W-What are you doing in my house?!”

Of all the questions he could ask. No others could make it past his lips even with a dozen crowding the tip of his tongue. This was not real. Maybe he was still drunk and just experiencing a very intense waking dream.

It was the alien from those dreams. Victor wasn’t sure how he knew, considering any defined features he’d seen were blurred patches of color that had been his skin tone, eyes, and hair. The alien tilted his head to the side, remaining where he sat silently with his feet on the floor, body twisted around a little so he could look at Victor.

“Oh my god,” Victor’s eyes widened, afraid to take them off the creature. “I’m dreaming, I’m dreaming. I’m swearing off of wine and horror movies,” he began rambling, his body frozen in place, too scared to move. “I’ve been cooped up too long, this stay-cation was a fucking mistake. Oh my god.” The excuses followed one after another without pause. The alien shifted a little and Victor startled, jerking further onto the headboard as his legs curled up towards his chest. “I swear I’ll go to Church more often, never talk back to Yakov. I’ll choreograph every one of Yuri’s routines from here on out. Just,” Victor gasped out as the alien cocked his head again and laid a hand on the bed to lean closer. “Holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck.” Victor was panicking as his heart and mind raced with what to do.

“Fuck.”

“ _Excuse me?!_ ” Victor clawed at the pillow under him as the alien repeated his word.

The alien tilted his head in the other direction and spoke again. “I sorry. Negative on this word. Please define.”

Victor’s jaw dropped and despite the urge to scream and run towards his now shut bedroom door, he was still frozen in place. “You talk?!”

“Yes. I am capable of communication.” The alien nodded in his direction.

Victor’s spirit left him in the form of an alarmed yelp. “Y-you, speak Russian though?”

The alien watched him silently now, though he seemed unfocused. That’s when Victor noticed that he was wearing what looked like glasses. But there was something on the lenses, scrolling like it would on a phone or computer screen. The alien’s deep red-brown eyes were following this and not Victor as he sat there trying to calm himself down from his state of high alert with deep even breaths. “I learn.”

Victor’s heart was back in his throat. His muscles tensed as he began sizing the alien up. Could he take him if it came to it? The alien’s frame was smaller than Victor’s but under his black PVC and mesh paneled, tight-fitting suit he could see the curve of muscles. So he might have to put up a fight. If he had to he could probably knock him out, grab Makkachin, and make a run for it.

Something inside him didn’t want it to come to that though, mainly because he refused to believe this might be real. This had to be a dream still. He gathered himself enough to reach across his body and pinch at his forearm. Cliche and just as he thought, it did jack shit. Victor wrapped his hand around his wrist and squeezed, nails digging half-moons into his skin. Anything that might get him to wake up.

The alien sighed, blowing a small piece of his short black fringe from his face. “Sorry for,” he squinted a little. “For causing fright.” His shoulders dropped with his gaze and now with his head bowed he saw them: two thin antenna the same tone as his pale skin dimly glowed a light blue and spread themselves down along the curve of the sides of his head. “I am lost. Please help?”

Victor’s eyes couldn’t possibly grow any wider. Yet they did. His eyebrows knitted together in a mess of emotions and he dug at his wrist, pinching himself again so hard he actually winced at the pain. This was somehow not a dream. Things were too clear in his head and vision now. And while his heart was still racing a mile a minute the fear and panic were slowly easing up.

This alien hadn’t made any sudden or threatening moves, nor did it look like he was about to. That sigh looked remarkably like one someone would make when they were upset. Victor wasn’t about to attack him unprovoked even with the situation being as alarming as it was. “Lost?” He might as well ask him questions and learn something, if anything, to help better protect himself should the need arise.

The alien looked up at Victor, the lenses of his glasses were clear now, letting his eyes lock with Victor’s. A moment later they were obscured by something new. A red graphic flashed across the lenses and the alien nodded before the accessory reverted back to normal. “I lost fuel.”

Victor blinked as he repeated the words in his head. The alien was certainly still learning Russian but he was close enough to correct to understand what he was trying to communicate. “You ran out of fuel?” He asked for clarification.

The alien’s head tilted again in thought, his thin antennae perked back up, sans the glow though, “No fuel. Empty.” He nodded to Victor once more.

“Oh.” Well fucking great. Something told him whatever this alien came here in it didn’t take the gas from the station down the street. He exhaled through his nose and breathed in deep, still trying to calm his pounding heart. What the hell was he supposed to do about an alien with no fuel creeping into his bedroom this early in the morning?

The alien bowed his head again, antennae drooping back down the sides of his head as he brought both of his gloved hands into his lap. The material squeaked a little as he nervously rubbed his arm. “Sorry, I am lost, no fuel. I do not know what to do.”

“That makes two of us.” Victor found himself quickly agreeing.

The initial shock was indeed starting to wear off though. Victor allowed himself to relax against the headboard but kept his legs curled up to stay a safe distance from the alien. The strange glasses and one-piece space suit weren’t too far off from some fashion and technology. In fact, he’d probably seen a similar, if not more crazy outfits on the ice. So besides the antenna, he looked human. They behaved with a mannerism almost like the ears of an animal and he watched them as the alien lifted his face to look at Victor; they became alert and curled forward in the slightest as if paying him close attention. They were certainly not his ears though. He had ears and the arms of his glasses rested over them.

“My name’s Victor,” he broke the silence. The antennae curved more in Victor’s direction as he spoke. “Do you have a name?” Why the fuck was he asking the alien for a name? The words sounded so weird as he listened to himself say them. It was as if he wasn’t in control of his mouth. Maybe Victor figured it was better to be polite right now than demand the alien leave his house. Which, the fact that he wasn’t shoving this creature out the front door said something to his character. Or maybe he was going crazy. Maybe the staycation really was a bad idea and he was so desperate for human interaction he figured he’d get it from a spaceman.

“Yuuri.” The alien had a name similar his rink mates. Again, how was this _not_ a dream?

“Yuuri,” Victor repeated. The alien’s antennae illuminated blue for a moment. “Where are you from?” He had more questions because of course he would, but one at a time was probably best.

The alien immediately started rambling off a long, very foreign sounding location and Victor frowned animatedly as he tried to keep up with it. When he asked for something shorter he used Earth as his example, to which Yuuri replied, “Eros.”

Victor raised an eyebrow at the name. He was familiar with the word, but not in the context of a planets name. He wondered if it meant the same thing in their language. “Why were you on Earth?”

Yuuri shifted on the bed, eyes darting from side to side in a nervous manner. “I was sent to compile information, but I am new. I was scared.”

“New? Compile what information?” Curiosity always got the better of him, so the questions just kept flowing.

“I am, how to say?” Yuuri paused. “Inexperienced? This is first job.” After a short explanation with a few misplaced words, Victor was able to determine why Yuuri was here. To study the human reproductive system. Of course, he was. Yuuri was an alien and this was a dream and how things went when it came to aliens.

Victor found himself chuckling, shaking his head while thinking out loud, “This isn’t real,” he ran his hands over his face and closed his eyes tightly. “I’m fucking dreaming.” But when he lifted his head back up there was Yuuri, still sitting at the foot of his bed watching Victor. The nervous laughter came again as he re-positioned himself to sit cross-legged. He carded his fingers into his hair, rested his elbows on his knees, and just sat there.

The room was silent for minutes. For a while, he swore he imagined everything that just happened. Victor was attempting to reaffirm himself that he was either still drunk or going stir crazy when the weight on the bed shifted a little. His heart fluttered as a glossy fabric covered hand reached out towards him, palm up. “I am real,” Yuuri told him while inching his hand a little closer.

Victor hesitated, fingers still tangled in his own hair. He couldn’t explain this away. No matter what he told himself. Victor released his hair and cautiously reached out to take the hand. The material was smooth and cool to the touch but as both of their fingers curled around the sides of their hands, it warmed. It reminded him of the gentle touch from, dare he think it, the actual dream.

This was fucking wild. Victor shook his head as their hands separated. He looked back up at Yuuri, “And you’re really here to study…”

He trailed off as Yuuri nodded. “I was told to find female human to mate,” the sigh he let out was incredibly deep and it caused previously unnoticed gemstones down one side of his chest to reflect some of the soft morning light. “But I use too much time looking. There are none I like. I try to give report back,” he paused with another sigh. “Ask for reassignment. Then fuel lost.” Victor furrowed his brow while processing what Yuuri was telling him. The alien then apologized for the emergency landing last night. “I try send report when I land but I feel some, what is word,” Yuuri trailed off in thought, finally grasping the word he wanted. “Curiosity.” He nodded. There was a tiny hint of pink blossoming on Yuuri’s cheeks.

Victor watched as Yuuri seemed torn to continue talking or not. As curious as Victor was himself he wasn’t about to push it right now. This still didn’t feel entirely real to him. And Victor still had a dozen or more questions for Yuuri, some of which he was sure he wouldn’t be able to understand, even if Yuuri explained with perfect Russian.

“I am sorry, Victor,” Yuuri began after a few minutes of silence. “My curiosity take me here. I spend all night studying you to find why.”

Victor should have been far more alarmed than he felt, “You, you studied me last night? So my dream... did that really happen?”

Yuuri sat upright in shock, “What is dream?” Before Victor could form a reply to him the alien nodded his head in understanding, hands shooting up in defense as his antennae parted to the sides of his head again. “I study while you sleep!” He explained quickly. “Here, I do not move you!” He pointed to the bed and then quickly fumbled to remove his glasses. Yuuri held them out towards Victor who cautiously took them. “We are familiar with how Earth thinks of this.” Yuuri continued to explain as Victor slowly balanced the lenses on his nose. The alien spoke a command in his native tongue and suddenly Victor was seeing what looked like a thermal overlay of Yuuri. Then he said something else and the overlay changed, this time a bunch of text and pop out notes expanded, none of which Victor could read or understand. “These say what we need to learn without intrusion,” Yuuri spoke a few other commands that showed other overlays, some going far deeper than just heat imaging.

Victor’s head was spinning by the time Yuuri shut the lenses down and placed a hand out for them. “Wow.” Was the only word Victor could think of as he gave them back. So the dream was possibly a coincidence, that or his subconscious knew what was going on and relayed it to him in rather freaky terms he could understand. It wasn’t so much an alien abduction as it was simply an alien study session.

“You respond in a way I do not expect, now and while you sleep.” Yuuri’s hands paused near his face after pushing his glasses up his nose. An excuse to hide behind them. The alien was having trouble meeting Victor’s gaze, which he could not, for the life of him, divert. “I start to respond the same when I watch you.”

“Respond?” Victor mused a little, his lips twitching as the admittedly cute alien lowered his hands to reveal a deeper pink blush on his cheeks. The pink seemed to glow like his antennae, though it was far more faint.

“I feel warm.” He pushed his fists to the tops of his thighs and bowed his head again. “I am curious why I feel warm, so I study you more.” Yuuri’s antennae had begun to glow blue again as they lifted and curved forward. “I do not want to follow assignment to mate with female human. I want to mate with you.” Yuuri met Victor’s gaze with a sort of shy boldness he was sure he’d never seen achieved so perfectly by any human.

Victor didn’t embarrass easily in his day to day life. This wasn’t his day to day life though. This was, well, he didn’t know what this was. Whatever it was it took hold fast. Embarrassingly fast. That switch that felt flipped in his dream was back on. He let the heat pool towards the base of his spine.

Unable to stop himself he teased the blushing alien a little, “You know, you can’t mate with me the way you were told to.”

Yuuri let his shyness take over, and he turned away. The glow on his antennae dimmed considerably as he squirmed in place, “I understand.” His upper body heaved with a heavy sigh.

Victor frowned. Maybe he shouldn’t have teased him like that. Yuuri was cute and as forward as he’d been about being interested in Victor he was obviously reserved. “You can still do similar things though.” Was Victor really about to encourage this blushing alien to have sex with him? “To feel good.” He tried to think if he’d done anything crazier in his life. And there was a resounding _NO_ in reply.

“Feel good,” Yuuri repeated as he squirmed. The heels of his hands pressed to his thighs, making the material of his suit squeak again.

As strange as it was for him to admit to himself he was more than willing to make first contact with an alien species in such an intimate way, it also made upsetting sense. Victor lived for skating. He lived for the time he spent on the ice choreographing his routines, for the thrill of nailing them in competition, the sheer joy of winning gold. He had friends, he had colleagues. He had fun.

Somewhere in all that he’d become just fine with his single status. It’s not that he craved a relationship or anything right now. A casual night with a handsome stranger would have been fine from time to time. But he’d avoided both for whatever reason for years now. His last quick one night stand was over five years old at this point. Porn and masturbation did the trick when he needed it. But even that urge came few and far between these days. The fact he was in the presence of someone who was peaking his interest was too good to pass up. 

The pause in their conversation had Victor gradually becoming aware of a muffled humming sound. It was faint, consistent and somehow sounded close enough that he couldn’t ignore it once he’d heard it. “I am sorry,” Yuuri spoke, distracting Victor from his thoughts. “Protocol would be for me to call Eros for help. They bring fuel.” He paused as he turned to look at Victor under hooded lids. “But I never respond like this to another being earlier, um, before?”

Victor nodded, “Before.”

The alien bit back his plump lower lip, “I never respond like this before. I feel warm all over. So I do not bother to call for help.” Victor said a quick prayer for the loss of blood his other limbs were experiencing. His half-hard sex twitched as Yuuri bit his lip once more. “I want to feel good.”

Yuuri wiggled in place a little, his suit material making that squeaking noise. As he settled down Victor’s attention was drawn back to that humming. It wasn’t humming though, was it? Maybe more like buzzing. Was a neighbor vacuuming this early in the morning? The chances of someone doing construction this early were also slim to none. Would this even be the sound of a drill or some other tool? It was too muffled to place. Victor wanted to push aside his curiosity but it nagged at him too much to ignore. “Umm, do you hear that? The whirring sound? Is it coming from your ship?” What a dumb question. Yes, casually ask the adorable alien about his UFO on the roof making weird noises.

Much to his surprise, Yuuri whined, closing his eyes for a moment as he swallowed hard, “It is not my craft.” Yuuri’s antennae illuminated and parted in what Victor was beginning to understand was a mannerism for being embarrassed or upset. “It is me.” The blush on Yuuri’s cheeks deepened steadily, the glow of it brightening. “My kind vibrate when they are aroused.”

Too stunned for words the only thing Victor could manage as his brain was deprived of any blood flow was, “Wow.” Victor found himself clutching his duvet. This was too good to be true. Maybe this life-like dream was just taking a spicy turn like he’d wanted it too during the night. He cleared his throat as a new feeling blossomed in his chest. The fear from earlier was a distant memory as his heart began to pitter-patter with excitement. “Do you mean all of you vibrates, or…?” Victor hoped he didn’t look too excited by the thoughts taking over him but he could feel the corners of his mouth curve upward with a small smile.

Yuuri shook his head, “Not all of me, only my genitalia.” He turned his body where he sat, bringing one knee up to the top of the mattress. Yuuri slowly jutted his hips forward while sliding his hand back over his thigh to reveal a bulge under his tight black suit exactly where a human male would have one. Where Victor had one right now, which was rapidly propping a tent in the lounge pants he fell asleep in.

“How? All males do this? What about the females? How the hell do you get anything done?” Victor stared in awe at the curve of the trapped erection.

For the first time since he woke up to the alien perched on the edge of his bed, Yuuri moved from his spot. Yuuri began slowly crawling towards Victor, who, if this had happened any earlier in the conversation might have scrambled from the bed in fear. Now he welcomed the added weight to the mattress.

Yuuri stopped just before him and sat back on his heels. It seemed his suit was a full one piece, like a catsuit with shoes built in. Yuuri tentatively reached out for Victor’s still balled fist, asking with a shy look if it was ok. When Victor released the blanket Yuuri gently took his hand and guided it to him.

His breath hitched as his fingertips brushed over the slippery material. Sure enough, Yuuri was very softly vibrating. That excited feeling from his chest grew and shot right into his own groin. The idea of this, of an actual vibrating cock, consumed him. Victor licked his lips and flatten his palm over the sex organ, listening to and feeling the hum. Yuuri’s hand mimicked the movement, helping to keep Victor’s hand pressed gently to him as he let out an uneven breath. The alien’s hips struggled to stay still at the touch, though he put up a valiant effort. “All male and female genitalia on Eros respond like this. It is typical. We know nothing else.”

Victor could practically feel his eyes glaze over with lust. His brain disconnected from the rest of his body and he had to force himself to release Yuuri only to find him reaching out a hand to grab Yuuri’s. He pushed the blanket away from his lap revealing his tented pants as he brought Yuuri’s hand in closer. Those black-clad fingers of Yuuri’s opened and spread on instinct, he wrapped them as best he could around the length, the fabric of Victor’s pants giving some resistance. Victor failed to bite back a curse at the pressure. The squeeze Yuuri had given Victor wasn’t bad, quite the opposite, it had just been so long since someone else had touched him.

“I am sorry,” Yuuri apologized for the last time, slowly releasing Victor from his grip. “I am inexperienced. I do not know the terms you use for this, for males, it is only penis? Strange how you do not vibrate.”

It was becoming obvious that Yuuri had never done something like this with anyone, let alone a human. He claimed he wanted to mate with him, but was fairly sure he only knew the basic mechanics of what to do. Victor hummed in thought, “There are a lot of terms for it, and nicknames. You can refer to a penis as a cock or dick, an erection what happens when you’re aroused. Some people refer to it as length, sex, unit, member…” This felt weird, trying to explain things to him. “Are you a virgin?”

“Virgin, that is when you have not mated? So I am virgin?” Yuuri asked as he tilted his head as he tried to understand. Damn, he was too cute when he did that.

“You are a virgin if you haven’t had sex, yes,” Victor explained.

“Sex, but that is same as penis?” Yuuri’s brow wrinkled with confusion. His lenses became illuminated as text scrolled up them, he was probably searching for another explanation because Victor’s didn’t make sense to him.

“I’m sorry, I’m not very good at explaining this.” Victor apologized.

Yuuri shook his head and smiled as he turned the lenses off, “No, I understand now. You are good teacher. I am just inexperienced. It is another case why I do not want assignment.”

Victor couldn’t help but smile back. The mixing up of some of his words was pretty cute. He seemed to always come close enough to get the meaning across though. “I’d be happy to try to teach you.” He tried not to wrinkle his nose at the cheesy pickup line that made its way past his brain to mouth filter.

The alien was already hooked on the idea it seemed, judging by the enthusiasm with which he nodded, “Please, teach me, Victor.” Yuuri leaned forward, pleading with dark, hooded eyes.

“Gladly.” Victor wasted no time pushing himself from his cross-legged position, kneeling before Yuuri. “Do you want to start with a kiss?” Victor wanted an excuse to finally get those plump lips on his.

“Kiss?” Yuuri asked.

“I can show you.”

“Please show me everything.”

Fuck. Victor was about to have his hands extremely full and he was going to greedily enjoy every second of it that he could. Victor gently cupped the sides of Yuuri’s face and gave him a soft closed lip peck. It was short, the last thing he wanted to do was overwhelm the alien into changing his mind.

When Victor pulled back a little to gage Yuuri’s reaction he was just opening his eyes. The red flecks in his irises were far more intense this close, Yuuri’s cheeks fought to match it as a pink flush graced them. “I want to try kiss.” Yuuri copied Victor’s hand placement and bent forward.

The initial one was quick, but Yuuri had barely pulled back before coming in for another much longer kiss. By the time Yuuri pressed in for a third Victor had slipped a hand behind the alien’s head, fingers carding into the black hair to keep him close. He darted the tip of his tongue out, catching Yuuri’s bottom lip.

Much to his pleasant surprise, Yuuri was fast to reciprocate. Victor teased him by chasing after the softness before withdrawing. Victor made a gentlemanly attempt to give Yuuri a breather but was pulled into an open mouth kiss, a hand tangling in his silver hair.

Wet velvet found wet velvet and Victor was quickly moaning at how sweet Yuuri tasted. Yuuri’s lips were unbelievably soft, eagerly following every move Victor made. When Victor finally caught that bottom lip between his teeth and gave a gentle bite the gasp Yuuri made was like music to his ears. Victor parted his lips further to steal a moan from Yuuri as the two fought for dominance.

It was perfectly playful as they pressed their bodies closer. The hum of Yuuri’s member filled the spaces between any moans and smacking of lips. It lured one of Victor’s hands down Yuuri’s back where he grabbed an ass cheek, getting a surprised moan in return. “I like kissing.” Yuuri breathed as their lips began to slow. They kept stealing grazing kisses from one another, urging tongues to wander and tease. Honestly Victor would have gladly continued this all day if his sex wasn’t already at full mast. He pulled back finally, both hands at Yuuri’s jawline to gently keep him at a distance. Those lips were like a siren call as they spoke, “Do I kiss here?” Yuuri traced a finger along Victor’s jawline.

“You can if you want.” Victor had barely finished speaking before Yuuri was slowly trailing those pink lips from the corner of his mouth and up the edge of his jaw.

He nuzzled Victor’s earlobe before laying one right behind it, “Do I kiss here?” Now he was dragging featherweight fingers down the side of his neck.

Victor swallowed as his own fingers carded further into Yuuri’s hair. Yuuri’s antenna were at eye level, catching Victor’s attention a little, glowing and swaying just the slightest bit as Yuuri continued to nuzzle against Victor’s neck. “Yes.”

The length of Victor’s neck was tenderly traced, each one placed slower than the last. By the time Yuuri was sucking one to the curve near his collarbone Victor was breathing heavily. Where the hell did this adorable creature learn to do this? Certainly not from him, he hadn’t gotten his chance yet. Victor tilted his head away to give him better access as those searing kisses started moving upward. Each one coming with a lick from his tongue before he sucked back, never enough to mark him, but the right amount to have him melting under that mouth.

The only reason Victor wanted him to stop was that he wanted his own chance to pepper Yuuri with his own. When those lips pushed against his jaw again Victor whimpered, grabbing fist fulls of Yuuri’s hair at the back of his head.

He quickly recaptured those lips in his, getting a soft moan before following a similar trail over Yuuri’s jaw and neck. Yuuri’s skin was so silky and soft with a sweet hint. It made it too easy for Victor’s tongue to lavish the taste with each stroke.

Yuuri panted as he wiggled in Victor’s hold, enough so that Victor peeked his eyes open between kisses. The moment Victor caught sight of those thighs parting his hands dropped to Yuuri’s ass with a smack. Yuuri gasped at the pressure of the slap as Victor sucked back hard on the side of the alien's neck. Victor continue to ravish Yuuri while pulling him in, sliding Yuuri onto his lap.

The guttural groan that shot out of Victor’s mouth as Yuuri purposely helped roll his hips forward was so loud it even caught him by surprise. Yuuri curled himself around Victor. The soft vibrating Victor experienced earlier had grown a little more intense and he had to cup his mouth back to Yuuri’s neck to keep himself reasonably quiet. But thanks to the aliens humming sex pressed to his, the handfuls of ass he had and the sweet, warm flesh under his tongue he was already a moaning mess.

Victor greedily wanted more of it. All of it. So when his mouth was denied more of Yuuri’s neck by the rise of the suit collar Victor bit at the material to try to pull it down. Yuuri rolled his hips again as Victor’s tongue darted under the PVC. The vibrating tickle through their clothing was terribly distracting to say the least, and Victor had to pull his mouth back, breathing deep in an attempt to focus. Victor guessed that he had paused long enough because Yuuri carefully slid lower on his lap, giving him some needed space.

Yuuri stole a quick peck before smiling at Victor, “Do all kisses feel good like this?”

The question made Victor chuckle, “No.” Then he leaned in for another peck.

“I want more of this kiss then.” Yuuri pouted cutely. “More that, feel good.” Yuuri was purposely teasing him now, licking his lips as his ass muscles clenched under Victor’s hold so he could rub against his thigh.

A virgin alien couldn’t possibly be trying to seduce him, could he? Victor wasn’t about to fight it though. No, after this all too strange but blessing of a wake-up and a five year long dry spell, Victor was ready for everything Yuuri had to give him. “Let’s get this suit off you first?” He asked.

Yuuri was happy to agree. He took one of his wrists in hand and pushed his thumb against it, hitting a type of release mechanism. The suit material which had been so tight on him it was like a second skin, sagged now, looking more as if it were one or two sizes too big for him. He reached to the back of his collar and hooked his fingers into an opening and began pulling his shoulders free.

Victor assisted him carefully, allowing Yuuri to pull his hands out of the attached gloves. Inch by inch they worked him free of his confines. When Yuuri finally sat back on his heels again, fully naked now, Victor had to hold himself back from pinning the alien to the mattress.

That adorable blush from Yuuri’s cheeks extended down to his chest. And Victor had been right to guess Yuuri’s lean muscular build earlier. Whatever gyms were on Eros were doing the trick, or maybe it was required of any who took assignments off planet to stay fit. But wow. Yuuri was perfect. Which made it hard for Victor to not salivate at the sight of a slightly longer than average hard cock standing for his attention. The humming emitting from it was no longer muffled by the space suit but it was still light and just blurring and soften the edges of his sex. Yuuri was shaved clean, or just hairless. Whichever and however his kind took care of it. Victor’s fingers and dick twitch in unison at the sight before him, torn about where he wanted the extraterrestrial to probe him first.

His thoughts were interrupted as Yuuri shyly cleared his throat and asked, “Do we kiss again now?” Yuuri was biting back his swollen bottom lip. How on Earth could Victor say no to that.

This time Victor moved closer to Yuuri, leaning in to the close the distance, catching that lip between his as hands tangled back into that soft black hair. Yuuri moaned and enthusiastically threw his arms around Victor’s neck.

The kiss was deep and equally hungry on both sides, tongues and lips speaking through action just how badly their craving for more was getting. Yuuri was practically climbing onto Victor’s lap of his own accord this time, pressing their naked chests together. The sudden move caught Victor a bit off guard, so when he leaned back to try to adjust them into a more comfortable position he lost his balance and ended up falling back onto the bed. Yuuri chased him down locking lips with Victor’s immediately.

Victor guided Yuuri’s hips over his own as the alien rocked into him, getting more friction against that gently vibrating organ. It had Victor bucking his hips up to meet Yuuri’s rhythm, turning them both into whimpering messes.

Yuuri moaned, lips parting from Victor’s as he tried to catch a bit of his breath, smiling at Victor laid out under him. “Do I kiss here again?” He wiggled devilishly as he stroked down Victor’s neck. Again, a question he would never say no to. Yuuri bent down and began bathing Victor’s neck with wet kisses, trying to copy some of the sucking and biting the alien had received before.

It was far more gentle than what he gave Yuuri but still had Victor seeing stars. No thanks to the sparks sent up his spine every time their hips slid together just so. Victor likened it to grinding against a vibrator set on low. Even with his lounge pants still on it teased him enough to send his heart racing with the excitement of what he knew was going to come.

The feeling had Victor melting into his bed as Yuuri continued to pin him down and lick his way to Victor’s clavicle. All too soon those hips lifted from him as Yuuri hovered on all fours and dragged a hand down the center of Victor’s chest. “Do I kiss here now?” A thumb grazed over a nipple before Yuuri squeezed gently at one of Victor’s biceps.

Yuuri might as well go to town right now. Victor was still trying to blink his eyesight back into focus after the grinding he’d received from the alien’s vibrating sex. So Victor moaned in assent and continued to melt under Yuuri as he blazed a trail of open mouth kisses to the nipple he’d been playing with. When Yuuri sucked back Victor responded with a pleasant hum, massaging his fingers into Yuuri’s shoulders. “How do I kiss here?”

Victor opened his eyes to Yuuri’s curled, glowing antennae as the alien lifted his face. “However you like.” He combed his fingers through some of Yuuri’s hair while he spoke. “You can use your tongue more, that always feels nice.”

“Yes,” Yuuri leaned into Victor’s touch. “Want you to feel nice.”

Victor purred out a curse as Yuuri bent back down to his nipple and licked the flat of his tongue across it before swirling little circles around the hardening nub of flesh. Victor’s hands remained glued to Yuuri, one on his shoulder, the other in his hair and he watched as Yuuri flickered and licked his nipples in turn for a little while.

Then Yuuri was on to his next conquest; a delightful tongue bath down Victor’s abs. Fingers following along down his sides. They were slow like Yuuri was mapping the dip and rise of each of Victor’s muscles. Which made it tickle when the alien got further down. Victor inhaled sharply with a particularly soft kiss on the inside of his hip bone, his grip doubling where he still held Yuuri. “This response, is good?” Yuuri murmured, lips grazing Victor’s skin.

“Very good.” Victor breathed.

Victor bit his lip back as Yuuri nuzzled along the waistband of his pants, pursing his lips for one last kiss before he propped himself up with a crooked smile. “You look stuck.”

Victor hummed as he massaged his hands down Yuuri’s arms, unable and unwilling to let go of him completely, even while the action was paused. “Stuck?”

“You look stuck here.” Yuuri dropped his line of sight to Victor’s pelvic region. “Trapped.” He corrected himself for a better-suited word.

Victor chuckled and let out a dreamy sigh as he rolled his head back on the pillow. “Your kisses are divine.” He looked back up towards Yuuri as he felt the alien’s weight settle on his shins, taking a seat so he could lift one hand and reach towards Victor’s tented pants. In case he’d been wondering, sure enough, Yuuri’s cock was still gently vibrating.

Victor was amazingly hard now, a decent sized patch of the fabric was moist with pre as his erection begged for more attention from the cute alien. Victor made a silent wish he would soon ask if it was something he could kiss too. Yuuri pushed his fingertips to the taught material and watched Victor’s cock sink down under the tug, then release it. Yuuri curled his hand around it very lightly, “So strange how you do not vibrate.” The alien mused to himself, eyes flitting between the erection he was thumbing and Victor’s face. Now that Victor had another clear view of Yuuri’s face he could see that pink tint of blush was still illuminated there and his antennae curved forward and upwards with that dim blue glow. Yuuri squeezed just enough to get Victor to moan, thumb still circling the underside of his head.

Was it just him or did the vibrating in Yuuri’s sex feel like it sped up a little?

“Does your… hmmm…” Yuuri paused, narrowing his eyes towards the ceiling in thought. “Does your cock look different too?”

Victor’s lips curled. What fun would it be to say they looked the same? Well, if Victor were getting detailed his girth was a little thicker than Yuuri’s. Lengthwise they were about the same. When it came down to it their bodies were incredibly similar, which was the last thing Victor had expected in all his time spent wondering about the possibility of life on other planets. Victor might as well just show him.

Victor lifted his hips while hooking his thumbs into the waistband. Yuuri released his member so the pants could be pushed down around Victor’s upper thighs, his sex sprung up as they cleared. What timing Victor had to match the alien’s smooth skin, having just shaved yesterday. “You are the same.” Yuuri starred in awe, much the same way Victor had.

“Well, for the most part.” Victor agreed. Yuuri gave Victor the room to completely remove the pants, tossing them off the bed as he settled his legs to either side of the alien. Like a magnet Yuuri’s hand was back around Victor’s length, hips arching into the contact. Oh, how fucking amazing it felt to have Yuuri’s soft, warm hand rub along him. Victor’s eyes fluttered shut as Yuuri worked a moan from him. “You are so tough, yet no vibrating.”

“Hard.” Victor corrected him in a shallow breath.

“Hard,” Yuuri nodded. “I learn so much from you. I do not want to make a mistake.”

Victor smiled up at him from the pillow, “It’s okay if you do. You make cute mistakes, and you learn fast.” He rolled his hips to meet Yuuri’s fist.

“So this is cock,” Yuuri licked his swollen lips as he dropped his gaze to it. “And it is hard.” Yuuri’s thumb rubbed at the sensitive underside of Victor’s head again. Free off his clothes now, the touch made Victor whimper. The time finally came for Yuuri to ask, “Do I kiss this too?”

“Oh god.” The question was probably innocent enough but Victor was so worked up. The prayer came out with a moan and Victor threw his arm across his eyes, trying to steady his breath and avoid the all too hungry stare Yuuri was giving him. His heart was pounding in his rib cage as that thumb stirred the pool of heat at the base of his spine. Yuuri was patiently waiting by the time he pulled his arm away and sighed out an affirmation.

All it took was Yuuri pursing his lips as he leaned down and Victor was holding his breath. That soft, swollen velvet made contact a second later, followed by a trail of kisses down his underside. When Yuuri reached the tip again he licked over the slit and stopped. Yuuri grabbed at Victor’s arm gently, startling him a little. Victor hadn’t even realized he’d rolled his head back, eyes shut tight, breath still held. “You do not like?”

Victor released his breath, and the duvet in the fist Yuuri’s fingers caressed over. His features softening considerably as he made eye contact with Yuuri. “Huh?” Victor’s voice cracked at the image of Yuuri curled between his legs, hand cradling his sex, waiting to continue.

“Teach me how to kiss here, so you will want to look at me.” Yuuri pursed his lips to the side of Victor’s sex without breaking eye contact. “Please.”

Polite and trying to murder him via blowjob. Victor didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. Yuuri was a bit of an enigma, acting shy one moment and saying things like this the next. It was simultaneously the worst and best thing to ever happen to Victor. He reached out to brush his fingers along the side of Yuuri’s cheek, thumb grazing across that sweet bottom lip, “Of course.” Might as well start him off with something Yuuri already knew how to do quite well, “Use your tongue, until I’m nice and wet.” Victor could feel his cheeks and chest heating as he spoke. It was worth the blossoming when the tip of Yuuri’s tongue slipped past his lips to caress over the rim of his head.

Yuuri did as he was told, thoroughly too. Making sure every inch of Victor’s throbbing sex was glistening. That velvet was like magic, each stroke hypnotizing him. Every time he cupped his lips to side of his length and gave a long lick his eyes would flash up at Victor as if to ask ‘Am I doing this right?’

It was enough to bolden Victor and steel his voice by the time Yuuri licked the flat of his tongue over Victor’s tip a second time, catching the precum that’d been collecting. “Swirl your tongue there.” And Yuuri did as he was told, pulling a saucy gasp from Victor. There was a twitch in Victor’s hips, an urge to drive up into the alien’s mouth. He fought against it, panting as Yuuri’s tongue danced around and over the sensitive flesh in patterns. “Go down on me, please.” He begged between breaths.

The tip of Yuuri’s tongue flickered off the edge of his crown as he stopped to ask, “Go down?”

“Use your entire mouth.”

Yuuri curled one corner of his lips, “Follow me, tell me how.” The alien pumped gently on Victor’s length and encircled the head before slowly swallowing him. When Yuuri’s mouth reached the top of his fist he sucked back up to the tip. Victor purred out ‘again’ and Yuuri repeated the motion.

The only other direction Victor had to give was to use more tongue. After that Yuuri had the right idea and began stroking him in tandem with his mouth. So much so that Victor had to gently take Yuuri’s hand away from his sex, guiding it to his thigh. Too much of a good thing, as they say. Every eager bob of Yuuri’s head, every kiss to the base of his cock and moan that pulsed through it pushed him dangerously close to spilling.

“How are you so cute even like this?” Victor showered Yuuri with praise who responded with tiny whimpers and long drawn out trips back to Victor’s crown before swallowing him whole again. Victor barely felt any control of his body as he grabbed at the pillow beneath his head. He was afraid of hurting Yuuri by pulling his hair too hard, unsure how much the alien could handle.

When it came to how much Victor could handle, even he was questioning himself. His hips rolled to meet Yuuri’s mouth and the slick way his sex was so easily taken had his legs shaking. As much as Victor wanted to let Yuuri drag him to his precipice he wanted to enjoy the alien for longer than a five-minute blowjob. And when Victor felt a hand palm over his balls, sending a jolt of heat up his spine he had to pull back or he was going to be cumming down the back of Yuuri’s throat.

Victor reached towards Yuuri and began motioning for him to stop. His lips smacked as he released Victor’s sex with a pop letting it fall to his pelvis, heavy with the need to cum. Victor was sure he looked like quite the sight to Yuuri, spread eagle, writhing, panting and pink with blush. Yuuri watched Victor catch his breath with a smug smile. And as Victor climbed down from his edge, senses returning to him, all he could seem to focus on was the humming sound emitting from Yuuri’s cock.

“You taste so different,” Yuuri commented. The alien's eyes were back to studying the sex that lay before him, blushed red and engorged at the tip from Yuuri’s mouth teasing it.

“Different than what? I thought you said you’d never done this before?” Victor repositioned the pillows quickly, trying to do anything that gave him even the slightest bit of reprieve from the moment. A better angle to watch Yuuri from didn’t hurt either.

“You do not get curious to taste?” Yuuri gave him a smirk accompanied by heavily lidded eyes. His hands were playing on the underside of Victor’s thighs, fingers pushing at the softer flesh there. “I taste myself when I…” he hummed in thought as he slid a little further back on the bed. “What is word you use here, for the body fluids during climax?”

“Cum.” Even saying the word made the urge so much greater. Not that Yuuri’s slowly sinking position and poking fingers were any help. “You taste your own cum?”

Yuuri pressed his mouth to Victor’s balls, to which Victor let his head sink back onto the pillows, barely willing to fight against his encroaching defeat. “On lonely nights.” Yuuri moaned and rolled his tongue into the sensitive flesh using Victor’s moment of clouded bliss to push at his thighs again. “Victor, do I kiss here as well?”

Victor’s head felt like it weighed a ton when he tried lifting it to ask where. He didn’t even make it all the way before his entrance twitched when Yuuri suddenly laid a finger on it and repeated his question. “Not everyone likes to be kissed there, some people do though.”

“Do you like it?” Yuuri was close enough now Victor could feel the warmth of his breath.

Victor swallowed hard, “Yes.” The one word was all Yuuri needed before his lips pressed to Victor’s entrance. Victor was worked into speechlessness as the alien eagerly put to use the different techniques and patterns he’d learned so far. Each one earning Yuuri a new moan or whimper of approval from Victor.

He tilted his head on the pillow to allow himself the view without Yuuri’s curious eyes or far too devious lips making his breath catch. His mouth was doing enough of that right now. Victor bit back his lip and then moaned as Yuuri sealed his lips to the pucker and swirled his tongue around it.

Victor hadn’t noticed it before but every now and then his glowing antennae would seem to mimic something he was doing. When he caught them wiggling gently with the way the tip of his tongue flickered he had to inhale deeply to keep from blurting anything embarrassing out, it didn’t help. Victor was powerless to tell Yuuri how adorable it was, or how good his mouth felt. Each compliment had Yuuri doubling his efforts, his tongue lapping at Victor and devolving the praise to whines and yeses.

Yuuri massaged his hands against Victor’s ass, pushing him further in half for better access. Victor was happy to oblige. Yuuri circled his lips and tongue as fingers dug at the fleshy globes with each new moan that escaped Victor. Yuuri would tentatively poke the entrance with his tongue every now and then, unsure if he should or could go further. It’s not as if Victor was rimmed often, even when he was sexually active. But what Yuuri lacked in experience he was more than making up for with enthusiasm and surprising amount of tenderness.

That was more than enough to take Victor apart at the seams and allow him to relax around Yuuri’s tongue as it pushed past his threshold. The warm, wet pressure had Victor tossing his head back, gasping as Yuuri probed as deep as he could manage. 

Victor was panting again by the time Yuuri stopped and pulled back. “It is okay?” Yuuri asked, placing a kiss on the inside of Victor’s thigh. Victor moaned, palming over his sex and snaking a hand between his legs where he teasingly pushed two fingers at his entrance. Victor’s body writhed against them, the sound of Yuuri’s humming sex filling his head making everything in him ache with a deep need to cum.

A shifting on the mattress forced Victor to collect himself enough to open his eyes as he slowly uncurled his body, stretching his legs back to either side of Yuuri. The alien was crawling over him, eyes darkened with need despite the bright glow of his antennae. Victor’s attention was drawn to the space between their bodies as Yuuri moaned, fisting himself slowly to the sight of Victor beneath him. Yuuri seemed like a totally different alien at this point, hungry with lust, trying to get off to the image of how wrecked Victor was as he tried to not finger himself to the finish line.

That’s when he saw, Yuuri’s antennae and blush weren’t the only things the glowed apparently. “Y-Yuuri, what?” His head still felt like it was spinning from the attention he’d just received below his waistline, he wasn’t seeing things straight was he?

Yuuri smiled and moaned, letting go of himself to reveal his faintly glowing cock, his crown topped with a similarly glowing jewel of precum. Yuuri said nothing as he swirled a finger to it, smearing it around a little before he brought it up to Victor’s mouth. Victor parted his lips and let the finger slid along his tongue.

The taste exploded pleasantly over Victor’s taste buds as his eyes widened for a moment. Yuuri withdrew the digit, allowing Victor to voice his surprise, “It’s sweet!”

“This is how I taste.” He propped himself on his arms as he leaned over Victor. “I like your flavor though, it is new to me.” Yuuri’s hips lowered, sliding his vibrating length alongside Victor’s, causing that same guttural groan from earlier to spill out. Victor’s entire body shuddered at the feeling, he was more than starved for the heat that had been building to be released. And it was a struggle to hold back the desire to grind up against Yuuri and finish the job. Victor could easily cum like this after everything. Especially with how fast the vibrating had sped up since the last contact he had with it. Yuuri must have recognized the now blatant wanton look painted across Victor’s face, lips parted silently with eyebrows knitting together because the alien quickly raised his hips. “I get faster before I… go?”

The flub in his wording had Victor grinning wide, that insanely close edge he’d just hit releasing endorphins through him like bubbles in champagne. “Before you cum.” He corrected the alien. Everything about him was just too cute, too beautiful, even while he teased and single-handedly wrecked Victor. “Do you know what ‘fuck’ means?”

I hear it many times from humans. It has meaning for sex too?” Yuuri rolled himself down onto Victor, eliciting a deep groan and the curse word to slip past his lips with a different context than what he was going for.

Now Victor was pretty sure his smile was crooked, starting to feel drunk on lust for Yuuri as the alien ground another moan from him. “Oh yes! It’s another term for sex.”

The alien followed with his own moans, “Is this fuck?” Yuuri’s hips were unrelenting in their downward motion against Victor. “Can I do this to you? But inside?”

Victor had never moved faster in his life, besides when he woke up this morning. Which was an extremely distant memory now.

Poor Yuuri almost jumped back off him in shock as Victor scrambled onto his side, reaching for his nightstand and pulling a drawer open. He settled back down on the bed with a small bottle of lube and one of the few condoms he kept around, just in case. Victor tore open the wrapper and helped Yuuri get the condom on, his fingers tingling by the time it was rolled down into position Yuuri’s vibrating was so rapid. Which made the lubing of his own entrance feel foreign. Victor was too eager now to let Yuuri try stretching him. Their foreplay had helped relax him enough though that it barely took him any time to prep himself, even as rushed as it was.

Yuuri watched, transfixed as Victor slipped his three fingers out with a low purr. “Ok,” he motioned for Yuuri to come closer to him, spreading his legs wider. “Go slow to start.”

How many times had Victor fucked himself with his own vibrator? Whether he wanted to count it out in his head or not it was all he could do to try to calm himself as he watched Yuuri guide his member towards his entrance, the glow feathered by the latex sheath it was in. Though it did nothing to quiet the vibrant whirring emitting from it. So different, yet so similar to the toys he was used to getting off with. Which did nothing to help calm his pounding heart. He knew part of what he was in for but was well aware how different it was going to feel.

Yuuri laid his free hand on Victor's thigh just before the tip of his cock made contact. The warmth, tickle, and gentle pressure from both touches caused his hips to spasm. Another small moan poured from his lips and before he could inhale again Yuuri was pushing past his threshold.

All he could see were stars as he gasped, rolling his head back as the feeling of the humming member probed deeper with a slow and steady pace. His walls clenched around Yuuri’s length as it passed by his sweet spot, causing Yuuri to whimper and his hips stutter. “So tight.” It certainly didn’t stop him from wanting to feel more of it though and he doubled his efforts.

Victor welcomed the bit of urgency behind those hips and groaned out in pleasure as Yuuri filled him to the hilt. Then, much to Victor’s torment, Yuuri stopped, letting his vibrating sex sit deep inside him. The heat and speed from it radiated through Victor’s body and caused him to soften around Yuuri. Victor tilted his head on the pillow and peeked up at Yuuri, curious how the alien was handling the moment.

Yuuri’s face was the perfect picture of unabashed pleasure; eyes barely shut as his lashes fluttered over pink cheeks, swollen lips parted with a small pant, and antennae curved back over his head. Yuuri seemed overcome by the feeling of his length being surrounded so completely for the first time. His hands smoothed up Victor’s thighs in search of something to ground themselves on. When they found Victor’s hips Yuuri pulled back with his own a little before slowly working back in.

It was so beautifully smooth for someone who looked like he was ready to unload at first thrust. Not that Victor was in any better state. He released his grip on the duvet below him only to tighten it again as Yuuri repeated the slow glide out and in. “Oh fuck!” He gasped as Yuuri’s sex brushed across his sweet spot.

Yuuri whimpered, “That is good fuck?” His voice was adorably shakey, cracking a little on the last word.

Victor smiled, lazily blinking up at Yuuri as the alien buried himself to his hilt. “Too good.” His own breath was unsteady. “You’re sure you’ve never done this before?” If it felt this good with Yuuri’s constrained speed he didn’t want to wait and imagine how good it would feel when he let himself go.

Poor Yuuri was either too gone or too shy to answer with anything but a moan as he rocked his hips a few times. So Victor found the strength to wrap his legs around the alien’s smaller waist and encouraged him with a little pull. Yuuri’s hips snapped forward in surprise, both of them moaning in unison. The sight of Yuuri open-mouthed and bent over him enough to pull the words from him, “Fuck me, Yuuri,” he whined. “Hard and fast, make me cum.”

As soon as Victor had finished begging for it, Yuuri started to deliver. Those first few thrusts pushing all the air from Victor’s lungs. The quick onslaught of Yuuri’s hips, fueled by a desire to reach his own peak, left Victor a mess in their wake. It was a struggle to do anything past folding his knees back up to his chest and cry. Yuuri braced himself further over Victor, hands clinging to the bed covers. The new angle allowed Yuuri the freedom to go as wild as he wanted, and Victor couldn’t have been happier. Yuuri bucked and drove into Victor as quickly as his body could handle, his inexperience finally showing in the uneven rhythm.

It was incredibly enthusiastic though and between that and the unhinging manner with which Yuuri’s cock was vibrating Victor was gasping, crying, begging for more. This was nothing like getting fucked with a toy because Victor was positive there wasn’t a toy that could match the speed with which Yuuri vibrated.

Yuuri’s cock was thrumming so hard inside of Victor that he started to feel numb with pleasure where they came together. And each time his hips snapped forward it sent ripples through Victor, expanding that feeling till it seemed like it had nowhere else to go but sink into his bones. And Victor swore it felt like his own sex started to vibrate too, it throbbed as it was bounced against his pelvis while Yuuri pounded into him.

Their eyes caught as Victor whined up at Yuuri. The blush painted on the alien’s cheeks had deepened considerably, fighting the blue glow of his antennae as they curled forward. They pressed down along his temples as he whimpered, eyebrows knitting together above the rim of his glasses.

Watching him come closer to his edge only pushed Victor nearer to his own.

“Nnn!” Victor was arched, straining to hold onto Yuuri’s biceps as the alien fucked into him relentlessly. “Yuuri!” He panted, rolling his head back on the pillow again. “So close, don’t stop!” Victor was starting to come apart at the seams for good thanks to the bone-numbing vibrations from the cock that was filling him.

He inhaled, eyes snapping shut as the white-hot heat in him rendered him unable to pant any longer. Normally when he came it was like a tightness finally snapping under the pressure. It was always good, but it was quick and pinpointed, ending almost as soon as it started. This was an entire universe apart.

What started with an abrupt, guttural cry finally breaking free had him quickly writhing with a full-bodied, long and hard orgasm. His chest heaved with how loud and often he cried out, head spinning as he felt himself empty out. More so in the mental sense than physical. He was barely aware of painting himself in sticky white stripes and he was less aware of just how long his body remained arched in pleasure for. Yuuri had fucked him through it all, his whimpers falling on deaf ears as he watched Victor fall apart beneath him and stay broken with the length of such a deep orgasm.

When his senses started to come back to him he felt utterly boneless. Spread out on the mattress with Yuuri getting a few last pumps in before he pulled out completely. For a second Victor thought Yuuri had already cum. So he was a little surprised when hot rivulets of cum shot onto his stomach and chest. The ringing in his ears subsided enough to hear Yuuri crying out in his native tongue through the last of his explosion.

His legs fell against Yuuri’s warm thighs, tingling as feeling fought to come back to them. Victor sighed out as he blinked against his slightly blurry vision, his bedroom still spinning above him. For a fraction of a second he thought the groggy feeling brought on by such an intense orgasm was due to just waking up mid wet dream. It had felt too good, too out of this world to be real. But the sensation of Yuuri moving between his thighs and the low thrumming from the aliens relaxing sex was too vivid.

There was a moist tongue lashing out across his abdomen now, licking him back to reality. Victor gathered the pieces of his thoroughly blown mind and was finally able to pull his head around to see Yuuri bent over, lapping and licking at the mess of body fluids. Yuuri’s unique, blue glowing cum, painted alongside his own milky cum. He found the strength to pull a hand to his chest and drag two fingers through a blue streak, bringing them to his lips to get a better taste of the sweetness.

He moaned out with another satisfied sigh, combing his clean hand through Yuuri’s sweat-matted black hair. It pulled Yuuri’s attention back up to Victor, those antenna of his perked up, the glow they had before now faded. Victor smiled softly as Yuuri leaned into the touch. He wanted to pull Yuuri into his arms, hug him, hold him so close and drift off into a blissful post-orgasm nap.

But fuck he was filthy. Covered in cooling sweat and puddles of love juices. Yuuri was looking just as worn in a similar state. Victor cleared his throat a little as he brushed Yuuri’s cheek with his thumb, “Let’s shower.”

“Shower?” Yuuri asked, tilting his head further into Victor’s hand. The effect warmed Victor’s ears in embarrassment. No one should look that cute a tongues length away from a cum covered belly. His slowly softening sex twitched under Yuuri’s chest and he quickly contemplated the repercussions a permanent boner this adorable alien might cause.

Craft fuel problems aside, he knew Yuuri wasn’t going to stick around long. He shook the thought from his mind and curled his lips at Yuuri. He wanted to enjoy whatever time he had left with this beautiful creature while he could, “Clean up, we’re very messy right now.”

They both slowly pulled themselves from Victor’s bed and Yuuri was shown the ensuite bathroom. Yuuri was astounded by the number of products used for showers and afterward. Apparently on Eros, the liquids they used for washing were already imbued with cleansing properties. Victor showered next to him at Yuuri’s request, finding his reaction to how much his shampoo foamed up far too amusing.

Yuuri liked how big and fluffy Victor’s towels were and he explained how they only stood under air jets to dry off while they brushed their teeth. “It is not pleasant when our weather is cold.” Yuuri murmured with a mouth full of toothpaste.

Yuuri was also curious by the continued facial care Victor went through so he gently combed the alien’s hair out of his face and carefully wiped some toner water over it and then massaged in a serum and moisturizer. Yuuri was so relaxed as Victor worked his fingers down the sides of his face in one last sweeping motion, eyes closed, a gentle hum in his throat, that Victor couldn’t help but lean in to steal a quick kiss.

When he looked at Yuuri the alien's mouth dropped open, closed, then opened again in confusion. “We do sex now?” Yuuri licked his lips as Victor’s eyebrows shot up with surprise.

“I uh,” Victor smiled sheepishly at the far too innocent look on Yuuri’s face. “We should rest.” His legs still had a jelly-like feeling to them, he wasn’t sure he could go another round so soon. “Also,” he added when we saw Yuuri’s mouth start to dip downward. “You can kiss and not have sex. But ones like this, they’re for someone you really care about.”

Yuuri nodded shyly and Victor gave him a curious grin as they separated. He wanted to kiss Yuuri more, would be happy to have sex with him- after he could completely feel his lower half again- but didn’t want to push his luck. So Victor led him out of the bathroom and towards a walk-in closet where he gave Yuuri a pair of lounge pants and t-shirt that hung on his smaller frame. It was about all Victor could do to keep from curling back into bed with Yuuri.

Victor was about to try to find something that fit him better when there was a soft bark from outside his bedroom. “Makka!” Victor called in return to let her know he was listening.

Thankfully the early morning wake up meant he wasn’t too far off from the typical vacation time schedule he’d fallen into. So Makkachin had probably been fine during this mornings events, but he turned back to Yuuri who bowed his head. “Makka.” He repeated, lifting his gaze cautiously. “I made her acquaintance in night. I hope you do not worry.”

Ah, that might explain the closed bedroom door then. “Do you want to meet her properly?” He offered, starting to lead him out of the closet and towards the bedroom door.

“Yes! She was very kind, even pushed her nose to my face when she knocked me down.” Yuuri smiled. Victor rolled his eyes and chuckled. Some guard dog. After all the fuss she put up last night too. It probably spoke to Yuuri’s character though considering Makkachin, as friendly as she typically was, didn’t jump on or lick just anyone's face.

Sure enough the moment he opened the door she was darting in past the two, prancing in a circle, then heading straight for Yuuri. She put her two paws up onto his stomach and barked up at him playfully. The lenses of his glasses lit up again, timed with the blue glow that reappeared on his antennae as the curved towards the dog. “She says ‘Hello’ to me.” Yuuri ran his fingers through her fur and fluffed her ears as she barked again.

“Well,” Victor grinned. “Probably.”

Yuuri made a soft cooing down at the poodle before looking back towards Victor. “No, she really say hello,” he lifted a hand from Makkachin and removed his glasses again, handing them to Victor. “Right now she says ‘You play too loud, woke me up’.”

“What in the…” Victor’s thoughts trailed off as he slipped the glasses on and looked down at Makkachin as she pawed at Yuuri. The overlay on her was different from when he wore them earlier and as she boofed and nosed at Yuuri’s hand there was a bit of text that he couldn’t read scrolling down the lenses.

“Oh!” Yuuri started and took the glasses back gently. “Sorry, I forget you cannot read this text.” He quickly put them on, “She says ‘You smell like master now’.”

Victor’s eyes widened, “Those translate what she’s saying?” His jaw dropped, watching his dog. She got down from Yuuri and barked at Victor before excitedly spinning in a circle and barking again.

“To a certain extent. She asks if I stay now, says master smells happy.” Yuuri abruptly stopped talking, his lenses going dim as his antennae drooped in embarrassment.

Victor noticed the blush on Yuuri’s cheeks as he worried his bottom lip a little, eyes focused on the floor. As brazen as Yuuri had been earlier that shy quality was taking precedence again. It was that or Yuuri’s thoughts were back on his fuel problems. “Is there a way to refuel your ship here?”

Yuuri sighed, “I am not sure.” The alien carefully dropped to his knees, Makkachin coming up to him and pushing her head into his hands as he lifted them. A sign of affection Victor got from her often when she wanted to be paid attention to. The gesture looked awfully familiar in another way though, as the poodle leaned into the hands that scratched behind her ears. “I think only option might be to call for help. It will take some time for it to arrive.”

“Hmmm,” Victor tapped a finger to his lips in thought. Not that he needed to do much thinking. How heartless would he have to be to kick Yuuri out when it could take weeks, months, who the fuck knows even years for help to arrive. Victor knew there was only one option as he dropped down beside Yuuri. He just hoped it didn’t come off as selfish of him. “Why don’t you stay with me then?”

Yuuri knitted his brows together with worry as he turned to look at Victor, “I do not want to be problem. I could not ask to stay.”

Victor’s expression went soft, “That’s why _I’m_ offering.” He smiled. “I can teach you more about Earth. And I’d love to know more about Eros.” Victor’s gaze dropped to Makkachin as she licked Yuuri’s stilled hands. “I’d love to know more about you.” There was a warmth that spread through Victor as he spoke the words. Not totally unlike before. The lust he felt for Yuuri was certainly there but it wasn’t all-encompassing. Yuuri was interesting, unlike anyone he’d ever met before, for obvious reasons. He was sweet and there was more than enough personality there that intrigued Victor to want to know more about him.

“You really let me stay?” Yuuri’s eyes were still fixed on Victor when he met his gaze again.

“Of course.” Victor nodded firmly, resolute in his decision.

Yuuri’s antennae perked up, “Victor,” his lips curled upward. “Thank you.” Yuuri leaned in and guided their lips together. The alien's kisses were going to be a struggle to live with, Victor was sure of it. Their gentle touch and the thoughts of this morning would make the idea of going about his normal life torture. Again, how did anyone on Yuuri’s home planet get anything done when such mind-shattering sex was a normal thing? Victor could easily see himself getting addicted and bending to every wish and whim of Yuuri’s.

As Victor thought about it he knew he had zero urge to fight it. He’d gladly welcome Yuuri to keep him distracted from his daily grind on and off the ice. Victor barely let Yuuri’s lips leave his before pulling him in for a deeper kiss and was given an excited moan in return as the alien turned and pushed himself onto Victor’s lap.

The sudden move and weight toppled Victor and Yuuri backward again, onto his bedroom floor. Makkachin barked following suit by leaning her front paws on the two of them, tail wagging happily. Yuuri smiled down at Victor, “If I stay, we do more kissing?”

Already, Victor was powerless to deny Yuuri anything he wanted, “Of course, Yuuri. Whatever you desire.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri begins to settle into life on Earth and remains eager to learn and try new things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alien Yuuri is back! I honestly had no idea he was going to be loved this much. So thank you everyone! XD I have a few other chapters planned out already, so we'll see where this ends up going. 
> 
> In case you missed the late edit to the first chapter:   
> I commissioned [Saniika](http://saniika.tumblr.com/) to draw a [very Eros Alien Yuuri.](http://saniika.tumblr.com/post/174033473719/finished-commission-for-viktorbunny-and) (Sanii also doodled this [NSFW but silly comic for fun](https://twitter.com/SaniikaKatamari/status/992956085689561088))   
> And I commissioned a [SFW Alien Yuuri from Sleepyfortress](https://twitter.com/sleepyfortress/status/991362068547747840).
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Log 0347  
Earth: Russia

Made contact with my first Earthling. Not through choice. My fuel tanks are low so I had to make an emergency landing to assess. There was a lot of commotion from the Earthlings in the dwelling I landed on. Decided to investigate when things quieted down. There was an animal living there too, non-aggressive, female. Took to me quickly. Earthling was male, asleep. I took readings of his vital stats which are attached for further processing and data collection. Might go back for more…

—- end log.

Log 0348  
Earth: Russia

I don’t know what came over me. Normally, I don’t act like this.

—- end log.

Log 0349  
Earth: Russia, Saint Petersburg

It has been two Earth days since my last log. A distress signal has been sent, though I am not sure how long it will be before a reply. Saint Petersburg is the city in which I’ve landed, it’s filled with history. Earthling I made contact with is Victor Nikiforov. His home is filled with very foreign objects. Victor has spent these two days teaching me about these objects, himself, and some basic Earth things. He’s also been teaching me his language, this part is easy for me, I’ve already improved greatly. This is all for preparation to go outside, I cannot stay inside for the duration. Victor agrees. The translation overlay works on his companion too; Makkachin. She’s a breed of dog called Poodle. She has shown a lot of affection towards me. Earth food is strange looking but so far nothing tastes bad. Victor says it’s because it’s all “junk”. Though if my definition of junk is correct then I’m afraid to eat any more of it. We discussed his work on Earth, professional figure skater, which is dancing on thin blades adhered to shoes on ice.

—- end log.

On the morning of day three Victor invited Yuuri to help walk Makkachin for the first time. The suggestion had her bouncing around the bedroom in excitement. Yuuri had his understandable reservations about going out so soon and Victor did his best to encourage the outing. “There will be no need to talk to anyone but me and Makka.” But Yuuri looked up in concern at his own fringe of hair as he twisted his mouth to the side. Victor hummed as the problem became obvious, “It’s still a little cold out, I don’t think anyone would notice if you wore a hat.”

Makkachin lay with her front paws in Yuuri’s lap as he sat perched at the edge of the bed. She boofed and wagged her tail, _’Please walk, please walk!’_ He ran his fingers through her soft fleece, big brown eyes looking from her master to Yuuri as Victor went in and out of the closet with different hats. The first two were meant more for the deep of winter, lined with fur and too heavy for the current weather. The third was Victor’s jogging cap, and while it still helped hide Yuuri’s antennae and shade his cheeks in case he blushed it was too lightweight for the brisk morning of early spring. Finally, on the fourth try and after some digging through his workout gear Victor pulled out a knitted beanie.

“This should work.” Victor helped pull the white and red hat into place on Yuuri’s head. “We can save this for when the weather is nicer.” He winked at Yuuri as he waved the cap before putting it away.

The hat felt confining, he hoped he wouldn’t have to wear it for very long. Yuuri worried his bottom lip, the flesh still a little tender from all their kissing and other activity last night. “You think it will be safe?”

Victor smiled and nodded, holding out a fresh pair of joggers and a light sweater, “Everyone is too busy getting to work right now to pay any attention. Besides, I won’t let anything happen to you, I promise.”

He could feel his cheeks warm as that smile and those cool blue eyes lingered on him. Makkachin pressed her wet nose onto his jawline, her whiskers immediately eliciting a laugh from Yuuri who tried and failed to wiggle away from her. The poodle gave a few tiny barks and started pawing at the bedding next to him, allowing him a chance to read what she was saying. _’Master protect you. Master protect me. No worry. Please walk!’_

Yuuri’s smile turned soft as he ruffled one of her ears. Makkachin was such a good girl and in his experience with translating animal companions on Eros, he also knew they were honest and spoke their feelings openly. This fluffy poodle had been no different, though maybe a little embarrassing with the things she said.

“What’s she saying now?” Victor asked as he turned back to the walk-in closet mumbling something about shoes.

Makkachin barked again, repeating herself. “Ummm, she keeps asking me to walk with both of you.”

There were a few small bangs of things against the inner closet wall as Victor rummaged deeper, “Makka really likes you, I’m sure it would make her happy.” Then he re-emerged with a pair of sneakers. “But it’s ultimately your choice, don’t let her professional sad-puppy-dog eyes talk you into something you don’t want to do yet.”

He considered it with a hum, though his mind already made up. If there was anything he felt as strongly as his need to be close to Victor it was trusting him. Yuuri knew it was a bit peculiar of him to trust an Earthling he’d only met a few days ago. Even back home he didn’t trust others easily. But Victor was different. He’d been different since the moment Yuuri laid eyes on him, sleeping peacefully. And while Yuuri wouldn’t argue that his sexual interest in Victor is what drew him in, the Earthling had since given him as many reasons to trust him as he did to feel good.

“I’ll join you and Makka.” He said with a smile, Makka leaping from the bed and prancing towards the bedroom door excitedly.

Afterall, it’s not as if this would be Yuuri’s first time outside of his ship before landing here. He’d taken time for himself in remote locations when he was stressed or just wanted to stretch his legs. And while the ships cloaking device helped tremendously, making it much easier to deal with his anxieties about being spotted by Earthlings, he never dared to go far from where he landed, which made it difficult to really explore, especially around settlements.

With Victor it was different. Any worries Yuuri had slowly melted away during their walk giving him the chance to take in more of the Earth city he’d landed in. The architecture was very alien to him, somehow all the storefronts were on ground level. And primitive technology, compared to that on Eros, was everywhere. Transportation vehicles were even still attached to the ground. Victor laughed when Yuuri made a passing comment on how Earthlings seemed very attracted to the ground. He meant it as a way to point out that they had not looked to build and grow things upward yet, but he might have said it wrong.

The walk with Makkachin and Victor made for a good indicator that if anything Earth was just weird. No one bothered them or paid Yuuri more than a glances worth of attention. If anything had been uncomfortable it was wearing the knitted hat. Any head coverings back on Eros were designed to allow for free movement of their antennae. Yuuri found himself restrained in a way and kept having to remind himself to keep his antennae still. It had been a relief when they got back inside the condo and Yuuri could pull the hat off, certainly an experience that would take some getting used to.

“We’ll have to find you more appropriately sized clothing and shoes soon.” Victor pointed out. Yuuri slipped his feet from the oversized sneakers. They had to put bunched up socks in the toes to get them to stay on. Another thing he would be more comfortable with– proper shoes.

Yuuri grabbed up some of the baggy sweater in his hands. These he didn’t mind though, “I like your clothes. They smell like you.” He watched as Victor’s spine when rigid, his eyes widening as he dropped the now empty harness leash and house keys to the wooden floorboards. Victor looked shocked and Yuuri’s glasses read a body temperature change on his face and chest that was quickly bleeding out to other areas. “Was that not a good thing to say?”

Victor stumbled over his words for a moment before finally shaking his head vigorously, “It, it’s fine!” Bending down and collecting the fallen leash into his hands Victor laughed lightly before turning to hang it and his jacket on a wall mounted hook.

Makkachin barked as she sat next to Yuuri. “She says you’re weird.” He grinned as he handed the borrowed jacket and hat back to Victor. “I might have to agree.” The sheepish look Victor offered as a reply further amused Yuuri and he closed the few steps between them, gently grabbing his hips and pressing himself against the other man's side. Yuuri nuzzled Victor’s shoulder and breathed in deep, “But I think I’m weird too. I like the way you smell.” He felt the warmth of his antennae glowing a little as his senses filled with Victor. Yuuri didn’t know of anything to compare it to on Earth yet, but he knew he liked it.

Victor turned in Yuuri’s arms getting a quick kiss before he finished the rotation. The shy look from Victor was gone already, replaced by a much softer smile as he returned the gesture. “You say the cutest things.” Victor started, bumping his nose into Yuuri’s playfully. “So, what would you like to learn today?”

Yuuri wrinkled his nose as it was tickled, quickly burying his face back into Victor’s sweater. “Something about you,” he mumbled into the soft knit.

“Hmm? Something about who?” Victor chuckled. Yuuri felt his antennae heating as he curled in against Victor’s chest. Now it was his turn to be embarrassed. He was still a little too shy to ask Victor personal questions, even though any he had asked were always happily answered. 

“About you.” Yuuri closed his eyes, the weight of Victor’s hands on his back relaxing him. He thought of something easy, “Show me more of your skating.” The videos Victor showed him the other day were absolutely captivating. The idea of dancing on ice was truly otherworldly to Yuuri. He explained to Victor that while they did have the capability to freeze water on Eros it was nothing of this scale and that all the naturally occurring groundwater was hot.

Victor laughed again, “I think I showed you almost all of them, except the old ones I had transferred to DVDs years ago.”

Yuuri perked up, antennae glowing bright, “Those!”

He watched as Victor’s face became unsure of the request, “But they’re very old, I’m young in them, so I’m not as good.”

Yuuri disagreed with a small shake of his head, “Never! They will still be amazing. Let’s watch them, please.” He smiled as Victor slowly gave in to the idea.

Victor changed back into lounge pants. After a simple and sweet breakfast of what was called cereal, both of them sat on the floor near the TV going through stacks of plastic cases that held shiny thin discs. “When you say these were transferred, were the old discs bad?” Yuuri held one up, turning it in his hand to see the dull, printed side and the dazzling side. He liked the dazzling side and how it revealed prisms when you turned it.

“Well, not exactly bad,” Victor shrugged as he tossed a case aside. “Our technology for storing videos has advanced pretty quickly in the last two decades.” Yuuri put the disc he was holding back into its case as Victor reached deep into the back of the TV stand. He hauled out a black hunk of plastic and handed it to Yuuri. “What we used to store videos on when I was growing up, it’s called a VHS. No one uses them anymore. It’s all BluRays and DVDs. Even DVDs are slowly being phased out.”

Yuuri flipped the VHS over in his hands, shaking it a little when he noticed there was something inside. “It’s so different from these,” He pointed back at the cases of DVDs piled before them. “So plain and bulky.” Though, even the latest technology on Earth was bulky compared to how they kept videos on Eros, on one small device. Actually, now that Yuuri thought about his, which was still sitting in his ship on the roof, it reminded him a lot of Victor’s cell phone. Only from what Victor told him yesterday, Yuuri’s device held far more data.

“When the VHS tapes my old competition videos or random skating videos my parents recorded started to go I immediately found a place who could transfer them to DVD. Not like I ever watch them,” Victor cocked his head to the side as he pulled out a few more cases. “But it’s nice to have them.”

The boxy VHS tape was added to the pile so Yuuri could reach back into the cabinet to grab a few more himself. Two DVDs in and Yuuri uncovered something that made his antennae straighten with embarrassment, “Victor,” Yuuri flipped the case over a few times before bringing the back of it up for closer examination. There were Earth men engaging in very intimate acts together. They looked to be doing similar things that he’d done with Victor each night. “What is _Backdoor Neighbors_?”

Victor let out a strangled noise and pulled the item in Yuuri’s hands around to look at it, “Oh my god. I forgot I even still had this!” 

“What is it called? They look like they’re doing what we do.” Yuuri pointed to the back of the case and the photos that covered it. Victor audibly swallowed as he let go of it, allowing Yuuri to bring it back closer to examine.

“It’s pornography,” Victor sighed. “Basically what we do, only it’s between professional adult film actors.”

Yuuri hummed as he glanced between the DVD and Victor. “You watch other humans have sex?”

The tips of Victor’s ears suddenly grew warmer, setting off Yuuri’s thermal overlay application. “Only when I’m really bored and horny,” As he continued other parts of his face started to heat, Victor was starting to blush. “I haven’t watched this in years and the last time I streamed porn was months ago.”

“Stream porn?” Yuuri couldn’t help the upward quirk of his lips as Victor’s reactions spread down his chest.

“Digitally watching porn,” Victor’s eyes shifted as he caught Yuuri’s glasses evaluating him.

Victor watched the flashing of foreign text pointing to areas with rapidly expanding orange and red spots. “So this is called pornography?” Yuuri tilted the case at Victor, “And you can stream porn, which is digitally watching it.” Victor nodded hesitantly. “But it’s all the same thing, humans having sex?”

Another nod, the overlay showing an area of warmth starting to grow over Victor’s pelvic area, not as intense as on his upper body, but it was still an interesting reaction for Yuuri to note. Victor was embarrassed but also showing signs of becoming aroused. It was different from the mixed readings Yuuri read the first night. Maybe this was a normal Earth reaction to porn?

“I want to watch it.” Yuuri blurted out to a very stunned Victor. “Do you touch yourself while you watch it?” He was honestly curious. Judging by the lukewarm reaction Victor’s private parts were having right now the pornography here might not be as arousing as what they had on Eros.

“Yeah,” Victor swallowed hard. “I have.”

Yuuri bit his lower lip as his eyes scanned the case again. He wanted to see Earth porn to see how different it was. More-so he wanted to see Victor’s reaction to it, especially if Yuuri had one of his own. “Can we watch it?” He looked over at Victor whose heart rate kicked up a notch.

“I ummm,” Victor cleared his throat. “Can’t promise that we would end up _actually watching it_.”

“That’s fine,” Yuuri felt his own cheeks heating as he agreed and Victor took the case from him. 

After moving Makkachin from her napping position on a nearby dog bed to the bedroom Victor came back with the bottle of lube and box of condoms they’d been using. “Just in case,” Victor said. Yuuri took a seat on the couch, joined shortly by Victor after getting the disc ready to play.

They were both quiet as Victor started it up and over the next few minutes an awkward scene played out on the TV to set up what little of a storyline preluded the main event. The two actors on the screen made rather flirty introductions as new neighbors. Yuuri watched as the scene changed, one of the men asking the other over to his new home. He apparently needed help hanging shelving. Things like this weren’t such a problem that you needed to ask for help with them on Eros. They had devices to float shelves weightlessly into position and then they were self-installing. “Is it normal that neighbors would help with these things?”

“Sometimes, especially if you don’t have the right tools,” Victor explained.

“I see.” When they got to the part where they were actually hanging the shelves, they were openly and vocally admiring one others bodies, sticking asses out and feeling arm muscles. Was this part of how you would help a neighbor still? One of the men offered to massage the other to say thank you, hand already being guided to the bulge straining against clothing. Barely a minute later and one man had the others dick in his mouth. Yuuri made a mental note about massages before a quick look at Victor, reading that his stats were steadily rising.

Both men were on their knees after a little while, kissing before they traded off sucking on each other's sex. Then they were both fully naked and on the floor of the room, surrounded by unpacked boxes, kissing and moving their hips together. Yuuri’s sex had since started vibrating softly, the moans and sounds from the porn getting to him more than anything. He’d much rather see Victor doing these things.

“You have a much nicer cock than these two,” Yuuri commented. Now one man was kneeling before the other on all fours, his ass cheeks being squeezed around a lubed up dick.

“I… what?” Victor blinked at Yuuri, his lounge pants propped up a bit by his erection. The sight of it encouraged his own to grow firmer.

Before any more applications obscured his view Yuuri muttered a command for his glasses to turn off. There was no reason to take any more readings with the heavy look Victor was giving him. Two nights of intimacy together and Yuuri already knew that look too well.

Gratuitous moans and slaps of skin started to fill the room and neither of them had gone unaffected. “Your cock, it’s a lot nicer looking.” Yuuri shifted to let his own have more freedom inside the confines of the sweats, head thrumming against the soft fabric. “I want to do what they’re doing. What is it called, the position?” Yuuri tilted his head in the direction of the TV while keeping a hungry eye on Victor.

“Doggy style,” Victor tried to give a quick explanation as to how the name came about, trying to avoid any confusion. “Do you want to-“

“That,” Yuuri pointed to the man on all fours. He reminded Yuuri of Victor, happily moaning and asking for more. “I want to be doing that this time.”

“Being on the bottom?” Victor’s voice cracked a little.

“Mmm hmm,” Yuuri gave a soft smile. Fucking Victor was amazing. He enjoyed the feeling of being inside him. It was tight, hot, welcoming and unlike anything he’d ever imagined. Victor liked to praise Yuuri during the act too, what few words he could manage at least. And the flow of admiration didn’t stop after they finished. It made Yuuri crave pleasing him, to do anything to make this beautiful and kind Earthling feel good. Even after that first time, he knew he would be desiring Victor for a long time to come and often.

But Yuuri was curious now as to how it felt to be in Victor’s position. The actor in the porn seemed as if he was enjoying it. Though maybe not as much as Victor enjoyed Yuuri. He turned to look at Victor, heart thumping in his chest, “Please make me feel good like that.”

The few inches of space between them were closed as Victor pressed his side to Yuuri’s. “Are you sure?” The Earthlings typically bright blue eyes had taken on a heavier, darker hue. Another sign that Yuuri had learned meant Victor wanted sex.

“Yes.” The warm itch below the surface for contact ramped up. “You and this man enjoy it so much, I want to learn how it feels.”

Victor bowed his head with a tiny chuckle, “Well I can only speak from my own experience.” When he lifted his face to Yuuri’s it was closer, his bottom lip between his teeth. “But I enjoy it so much because it’s you. I don’t think I’d have the same reaction if either of them were fucking me.”

“Ah,” Yuuri smirked at Victor and wiggled some more, “That wouldn’t have anything to do with my special anatomy would it?” To be fair to Victor, Yuuri would never hold that against him. He knew now it wasn’t something humans could do and Victor had already explained the various methods used to unknowingly emulate his kind. He also doubted that his vibrating genitalia was the only thing Victor was interested in but teasing him about it always got the cutest reaction.

That lusty look dimmed a bit as his face grew pink. Victor’s eyebrows raised as he opened and closed his mouth to try to protest. He got a few syllables out, unable to string any of them together to create a word, let alone a full sentence. Yuuri leaned over and placed a gentle kiss to his cheek, smirk remaining. “It makes me happy that you like it so much.”

“I do,” Victor finally untied his tongue enough to get something out.

“Show me how much you like it then,” He almost couldn’t believe how forward he was being. This seemed to happen every time he got aroused with Victor. Even that first night when he was unsure if Victor wanted him again, it was as if a switch flipped the moment he felt Victor’s silent but eager reply against his thigh. “Make me feel good.”

Yuuri was hushed by Victor’s lips. Soft kisses melted into languid open-mouthed kisses, heated into hungry kisses that had them both twisting around with a pull and push until Yuuri’s back was against the far armrest pillows on the couch.

When their bodies pressed together, finally finding that true friction, both of them were left whimpering from the contact. Victor’s weight came in heavier with a slight roll of his hips making Yuuri already see stars behind his lids. Yuuri held him close as they kissed, this kind of tongue-tied made him smile for a different reason. The excitement he felt radiated outward from his sex, humming all the way to the tips of his softly glowing antennae.

Victor started to trail kisses down Yuuri’s jawline and neck, each one a little wetter than the last until he was sucking the curve of his shoulder. He grazed his teeth over the tender mark before pulling back and reaching for the bottom the sweater Yuuri wore. To the tune of the fast-paced slapping of skin in the porn, they both stripped down naked. Seconds later Yuuri was pinned back into place with Victor moaning eagerly into Yuuri’s mouth as their cocks rubbed together.

For as much as Victor always sung the praises of how heavenly Yuuri’s vibrating sex was there was a lot to say about the Earthlings as well. He loved how the width of it felt in his mouth, how the tips blush deepened from pink to red the more he sucked it and the solid weight against his tongue. He couldn’t wait to feel how it filled him in other areas.

Before that Victor appeared to want his own chance at Yuuri’s sex, breaking their deep kiss then slowly sinking low between his legs. They shared lusty smiles at one another as Victor cradled Yuuri’s length, licking small kisses down it. The Earthling hummed as he tilted his head to the side and began traveling back up, the corners of his lips curling up after each suck of his lips. “Still tickles.”

A chuckle in the back of Yuuri’s throat made it’s exit in the form of a moan as Victor licked over his tip. The memory of how much Victor wrinkled his nose the first time threatened to make him laugh more. He said it tickled all the way up his sinuses but that he was determined to get used to it. “Still determined though?”

Victor shot Yuuri a hungry grin, sinking lower between his spread legs to give a little lick to his balls, “For you, always.” Yuuri shivered as that wet tongue was dragged up his length, lips sealing around his crown. He breathed out a whimper as Victor took him in inch by inch, enveloping his vibrating sex in wet heat.

Silver strands of hair fell across Yuuri’s fingers as he carded them through and gave a little tug. It elicited an appreciative hum from Victor, Yuuri melting as he felt the soft pressure of the back of Victor’s throat. He pulled back, nose wrinkling in the cutest way after his lips popped around the tip. Yuuri could see the pink dusting on his cheeks had deepened, lips snapping right back to that almost wicked position. “I swear one of these times I won’t feel like laughing or sneezing when I deepthroat you.”

Yuuri tilted his head to the side, “Is that a bad thing? To laugh or sneeze?”

Victor’s plush tongue lashed over Yuuri’s tip as his fingers wrapped around the base and squeezed ever so lightly. “It’s not ideal.” He explained between licks.

“I like your laugh, it’s ideal to me.” Yuuri wasn’t sure if that was the right thing to say or not. But he wanted to praise Victor right now like he would do to him. All Victor did in reply was open his lips and swallow Yuuri’s sex to his fist, then uncurl a few fingers to take in more, a soft moan sounding in the back of his throat as he began to bob his head.

Yuuri was absolutely transfixed as the sounds of the porn reached a higher pitch, the actors indulging in a new position. His grip on Victor’s hair tightened with an especially long and hard suck back to the tip. The motion was repeated with a smack of his lips then bringing them up to meet Yuuri for an eager kiss. His sex was gently worked in Victor’s fist, thumb padding over the sensitive head to collect a bit of glowing precum as their kiss deepened.

It eventually broke with a mutual purr, Victor releasing Yuuri’s length to lick his thumb clean of the sweet substance. “My lips are already tingling.” A playful smile painted across them as he slid his cock along Yuuri’s.

Yuuri leaned in and stole a quick kiss, “Do you feel that?”

“Mmm,” Victor bit back his lower lip, pushing their foreheads together to move Yuuri back into the cushions. “No, might need another.”

He puckered his lips to give Victor another kiss, “How about that one?”

Victor shook his head with a little moan, “Try another?” A hand slipped between them, ignoring his own erection to palm down Yuuri’s. The kiss Yuuri gave him lingered much longer this time, parted lips teasingly asking for more. Just as Victor palmed over Yuuri’s balls a sweet gasp escaped him, caught by Victor’s hungry kiss. Then there was a gentle pressure further below on Yuuri’s entrance, causing him to moan and return the kiss with just as much fervor.

The light massage from Victor’s finger remained cautious, testing Yuuri’s reaction. He was thankful for it but Yuuri knew what he wanted, “More,” he whimpered between kisses. Victor paused momentarily as Yuuri spread his legs further, pushing against the hand to follow up his request.

His eagerness was obvious, Victor broke the kiss and smiled down at Yuuri, “Let me get the lube.” He reached out to the coffee table and grabbed up the bottle, then he pulled a throw blanket up from the other end of the couch and motioned for Yuuri to raise his hips. It made him more comfortable but Yuuri liked how the extra lift also helped angle his hips to give Victor better access.

Once Yuuri was settled the cap was popped open and lube poured onto Victor’s fingers, he began warming it. This part Yuuri wasn’t concerned about. He’d explored his own body enough that being fingered would most likely just prove to be another intense tease before the real action. Speaking of which, the action on screen had quieted down, the two men were apparently trying to drag out the moment and had stopped fucking at a fast pace.

“Ready?” Victor’s deep voice cut through the moaning from the TV, drawing Yuuri’s eyes back up to focus on him. He hadn’t realized he’d been staring at Victor’s hard member, under hooded lids. Yuuri was more than ready, the thought of soon being filled by Victor had him nodding his affirmation. Victor’s touch was so gentle this time Yuuri startled as the slick finger brushed him. “Just relax, I’ll go slow.”

“Not too slow,” His antennae heated as the weight behind the digit increased.

Finally, Victor pushed through and his eyes shot open wide as he paused at the second knuckle. “You,” he wiggled his finger before pushing against Yuuri’s hot insides. “You vibrate here too?!”

Yuuri batted his lashes up at Victor, playfully teasing the Earthling. “Of course.”

“O-of course…” Victor stuttered, blinking in shock. “Yuuri, how the hell am I supposed to fuck you without nutting in two seconds?”

“Nutting?” This word was new for Yuuri.

“Oh, uhh, it’s another word for cum.” Victor furrowed his brow, still looking concerned as he pushed in deeper.

Yuuri hummed at the sensation, though familiar is was so different to feel someone else doing it. “You’re worried about me making you cum too fast?” The corners of his mouth perked up as Victor worried his bottom lip. “Then we’ll have to try again and again until I’m satisfied too.”

“Fuck,” Victor mumbled, leaning down until his mouth was hovering over Yuuri’s. “You weren’t sent here to kill me for one reason or another, were you? Death by fucking?” If Yuuri hadn’t learned Victor’s tone by now he might have been worried he’d upset him by demanding so much. But even in this short amount of time, he knew better.

Yuuri reached up to pull him closer, “I come in peace, I promise.” Yuuri barely gave his sly smile a chance to shine before they were kissing again.

Victor worked him to the naughty sounds of the actors gearing up for their final go. Leaving a trail of wet kisses down Yuuri’s neck, torso and abdomen until he reached Yuuri’s thrumming sex. He gave it a few licks to wet it once more, or possibly to prepare his nose for the ensuing tickling and then swallowed Yuuri’s sex to the base. Yuuri watched as it vanished, reappeared then vanished again inside Victor. A motion he always found himself quickly hypnotized by. He laid back and enjoy it in its entirety, that amazing mouth working its magic.

Just as he was reveling in another flame of pleasure licking up his spine he felt a second finger begin to join the other. It slipped in with ease and a thankful moan from Yuuri. Victor set a rhythm once his free hand joined his mouth around Yuuri’s dick. To have this much of him was already making Yuuri want to arch back and cum down his throat. For all the stamina Victor said Yuuri had, he was weak to this Earthling. He committed every twist of the wrist and flick of the tongue to memory. It was easy to see Victor knew how to please, one day he hoped he could do the same.

Just like one day Victor hoped he could stay down on Yuuri for longer, those pink lips sucked around Yuuri’s swollen, glowing tip, breaking their seal before Victor buried his face in the bend of an arm. It had been the longest he’d lasted so far. But even if he couldn’t go back down that would be fine with Yuuri, he wanted to last to feel Victor’s cock inside him.

Victor hummed and rubbed the tip of his nose on his arm some more. Then suddenly moved back in, mouth open and tongue out, pressing against Yuuri’s balls. The groan Yuuri let outrivaled the ones coming from the TV as he tossed his head back. He felt himself tighten around Victor’s fingers involuntarily but he made sure to hit all the right spots inside and out to get Yuuri to relax once more.

The porn played on without much of their attention for the next few minutes. Both actors reaching their fever pitch with a flurry of groans and cries. A momentary silence fell over the room as the first part of the porn ended. Yuuri’s little moans and the muffled humming from his sex inside Victor’s mouth again were the only thing filling the room. He felt like he was melting into the couch, every muscle going lax with the care Victor was taking.

Then, with another smack of his lips, Victor was kneeling above him. “You took three fingers so beautifully. Ready for more?”

He couldn’t have been more ready, Yuuri was so blissed out he didn't even notice a third finger enter. Yuuri replied by grabbing the discarded lube bottle from the floor and handing it to Victor. There was another discussion taking place in the porn now, a new scene with the same men from earlier. But all his attention was on Victor as the man withdrew his fingers and prepped the both of them.

Victor inhaled as he held himself near Yuuri’s entrance, a hard to discern look on his face, eyes narrowed at where they would soon be joined. Yuuri hummed as he smiled up at Victor, the concerns the Earthling had early about lasting long enough floated back to the front of his mind. “I guess the question should be, are _you_ ready?”

“Forgive me if I can’t handle it for long this time?” It was a silly thing to ask, of course, Yuuri would forgive him. His face immediately softened when he saw Yuuri stretch his arms out, opening them up to beckon Victor closer.

He could feel Victor line himself up as he started to lean down, the pressure of being entered as the space between them became smaller causing Yuuri to let out a soft whine. Victor breathed out a steady and long breath as he slipped inside, Yuuri’s arms wrapping around his shoulders once they were close enough. He whimpered into Yuuri’s ear, bottoming out as Yuuri angled his hips to take him in.

Regardless of how often Yuuri had touched Victor’s sex the last few days and how well he knew now that no matter how turned on Earthlings got they remained still it was strange to feel him inside like this at first. There were no vibrations to match his own like he heard from others back home. Instead, it was firm, stretching him and offering resistance with every muscle twitch. And fuck, he loved it. Yuuri let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding as Victor rocked into him. The pressure was so solid, so hot and slick all he could do to keep from floating away was cling to Victor.

If this was anything like what Victor felt when Yuuri was inside him he easily understood why Victor was so enthusiastic to be fucked. Victor rolled his hips slowly, his weight dragging Yuuri’s hips with him as his neck was tickled with each hot breathy moan. Yuuri was no better off. Every time he tightened around Victor’s cock it was like the vibrating inside him had nowhere else to go but straight through his own dick and spine.

They groaned in unison as Victor buried himself to the hilt, hips stalling as Yuuri gripped him inside and out. “H-how is it?” Yuuri forced out between whimpers.

Victor lifted his head and kissed Yuuri in a silent reply. It was sloppy, hungry and it only devolved from there once Victor started rocking into him again. They swirled their tongues together, panting escaping passed opened mouths. Yuuri’s bottom lip was lightly bitten and then another deep kiss pulled them together. Victor’s rhythm was commendable after all the talk of him possibly not lasting long. Yuuri was slowly pushed further into the softness of the couch as Victor grew heavier and heavier on top of him, his swollen and sensitive cock trapped between them.

The friction from it all was amazing and Yuuri could have kissed Victor like this through their orgasms but he craved more. He wanted to be pounded into, body sent into a bounce like he’d done to Victor like he saw in the porn. He wanted Victor to make him cry out as he broke into a million pieces under him. Yuuri broke the kiss as his thoughts started to consume him, “More,” he whimpered quietly, getting Victor to do the same. “Please, Victor.” He nuzzled into Yuuri’s neck with a frustrated moan. “I want to feel you deeper, faster, please.”

When Victor steeled his arms to finally prop himself up over Yuuri his face was the reddest he’d ever seen it, eyes heavy and dark, assessing him carefully. Before Yuuri could ask again Victor was sliding out, his shoulders relaxed as he moved with purpose off the couch. Yuuri uncurled his legs and watched in confusion as Victor dropped to his knees between the couch and coffee table, then he began to push the table to the side until the rug below was empty. 

“Come here,” Victor beckoned Yuuri to join him on the floor, positioning him on all fours. They hadn’t done it like this before, they were usually facing one another, allowing them to kiss when they could and see each other as they fell apart. Now Yuuri had a full view of the porn with its new intimate scene just starting as Victor knelt behind him.

Yuuri felt Victor palm down the small of his back with both hands, letting them smooth over his ass cheeks gently right before grabbing the fleshy globes to part them. The feeling of a slick cock being teased between his cheeks was the only preparation he got this time but Yuuri was, again, more than ready. He braced himself as the tip of Victor’s sex pushed to the ring of muscle and in seconds Yuuri was being filled to the hilt.

Victor paused for only a moment, giving them both a second to adjust because of the way Yuuri tightened around him. After a few seconds, Victor pulled back with firm hands still gripping Yuuri’s backside and then slammed in, getting a high pitched gasp of surprise from Yuuri, “Aaah!” He repeated the motion with another gasp from Yuuri. This was exactly what he wanted. “Yes!” Yuuri tossed his head back to another slam of Victor’s hips, eyes closed to concentrate on the pleasure as Victor started a steady beat into him.

Each smack of skin hitting skin sent ripples up Yuuri’s spine. It made his entire body seem to whir to life the same way his genitalia did. His fingers dug into the short fringe of the rug, vying for something to hold onto as Victor pulled Yuuri in each time to meet the snap of his hips. It created the nicest sting on his skin, the only thing that seemed to come through with the tidal wave of pleasure he was drowning in.

There was a rough grunt from Victor after a few more smacks of skin. They met and Victor held them still before a hand slipped between them and Victor pulled out a little. Yuuri turned to look over his shoulder as Victor breathed out, “Give me a second, you’re just too perfect.” He was squeezing around the base of his cock, eyes shut tight as he focused on his breathing.

The look of Victor being so close made him hyper-aware of how fast his sex was vibrating, hanging heavy under him. He bowed his head and caught sight of his glowing tip, dripping a bead of glowing precum, the shaft softly lit in the shadow of his body. It bobbed as Victor adjusted himself, slipping back out a little more. Victor being this far out of him, though not completely, already made Yuuri miss the feeling.

He couldn’t help himself when he pushed his ass back at the Earthling, letting the hard length slowly brush past his buzzing bundle of nerves to fill him up. Yuuri moaned, wanting to feel that again and he drew himself off Victor slowly before pushing back. “Yuuri,” Victor whined, digging his nails into Yuuri’s hip with one hand.

“Mmmn,” Yuuri licked his lips as his body repeated the motion. “Victor.” It only took once more for both of Victor’s hands to push onto Yuuri’s backside, trying to still him and failing miserably as Yuuri’s ass came sailing back at him quicker. His head rolled back on his shoulders, loving the sound of Victor trying to hold himself together as Yuuri impaled himself over and over. He liked this too, being surprised each time he thrust back and his ass was met by Victor’s hips.

“God damn,” Victor panted out, the weight behind his hands growing heavier as they moved up Yuuri’s back. They traveled along his spine, over his shoulders and squeezed. Victor’s hips met him that time with such force that he knocked Yuuri forward onto the carpet. Victor followed right behind him, their connection severing as Yuuri was practically climbed on top of. A kiss was placed behind his ear as Victor strong-armed Yuuri into a more submissive position, as if Yuuri needed any coaxing to arch his ass up for Victor. “Please, try _not_ to kill me the first time.”

Victor’s hand wrapped around Yuuri’s sex, giving a few gentle pumps as he continued to lift his hips with the other hand. Yuuri arched deeper as his knees spread open to brace himself, “Is that a challenge?” He smiled over his shoulder as Victor gave a sharp inhale, hand squeezing at the base of Yuuri’s cock, fingers pressing into his balls.

“You’ve got me so close, and then you say things like that?” Victor’s voice trembled as he shared a quick kiss with Yuuri before laying more of them down the back of Yuuri’s shoulder. The softness of them in contrast with Victor’s weight pinning him and the sexual sounds playing through the TV only firing Yuuri up more. It had barely been a minute and he already missed the feeling of Victor inside him.

As his weight lifted and the kisses made their way across to the other shoulder, Victor began to slide his length between Yuuri’s cheeks, toying with the idea of diving back in now and then by pushing his engorged tip to Yuuri’s entrance. Three times now and the heat and pressure of it made Yuuri whimper and push his forehead to the carpet in frustration because it wasn’t enough.

The fourth time Yuuri took it upon himself to thrust his hips up, thigh muscles straining to get him high enough to take in Victor’s sex to the hilt. He couldn’t reach the depth he wanted but it didn’t stop him from rolling his hips to fuck himself on Victor again. When he did it fast enough his sweet spot was engaged just enough to make the effort all worth it.

Victor’s string of curses devolved into a mix of whimpers and pants as he held himself up on all fours above Yuuri, unable or unwilling to move. Either way, Yuuri kept going, his craving for Victor helping to dull the ache his muscles felt to hold his position.

There was a small smack to one ass cheek as Victor grabbed a handful, though unlike earlier he made no effort to stop Yuuri. At least not at first. He only got a few more hip rolls in before Victor pushed in deep, wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s midsection and hauled him up off the floor.

Yuuri was settled on Victor’s lap for barely a second before Victor grabbed Yuuri’s hips, lifted him and thrust upward. Victor established a dizzying rhythm and speed right away, keeping Yuuri’s smaller frame close enough to remain impaled while getting sent into a wild bounce. “Aah! Yes! Harder!” Yuuri couldn’t help the cries that escaped him as he was fucked, the power from Victor enough to cause his glasses to slip down the bridge of his nose, threatening to fall off completely.

He tilted his head back to save them, pressing the sides of their faces together as Victor grunted and groaned through his efforts. His hands grabbed at Victor’s forearms, in need of something to hold onto with Victor’s behind him now. The hold remained even when Victor moved one hand to search out Yuuri’s member. Yuuri cried out as the pleasure of sweet release came closer with Victor pumping his cock in his fist. It was as frenzied as the motion of his hips, every fiber in Victor focused on getting them over the edge.

“Fuck,” Victor gasped, his panting down Yuuri’s neck was erratic. “I’m, I’m cumming!” Yuuri was more than ready for it, already feeling his walls begin to tighten sporadically around Victor’s twitching sex. Victor continued to fuck Yuuri through his release, crying out until it became overstimulated whining and panting.

Never before had the lead up to an orgasm been just as blinding as the first spurt for Yuuri. Everything in him was wound so tight and was so hot at this point that when it finally snapped it was long and hard. He didn’t even recognize his own voice, it was so guttural as he came. And when his muscles spazzing around Victor’s cock met resistance it seemed to cause his vibrating to shoot up his spine and through his limbs, giving his entire body a pleasurable tingle. When his senses started to come back and he was able to open his eyes again they were both still holding onto one another, panting, Yuuri’s limp body slumped against Victor’s heaving chest.

He felt beyond satisfied, limbs weak and trembling as he tried to move. Slowly, and with Victor’s help, they separated to assess the damage. Yuuri’s glowing cum was painted not only on his own stomach and Victor’s hand but the area rug too. Thin stripes and dots littered the cool gray carpeting in front of them. “I’m sorry, I’ll clean it!” Yuuri turned to an exhausted looking Victor.

“No, I’ll take care of it,” He inhaled deeply, massaging his thighs, even with the sticky mess that still clung to one of his hands. Victor gave Yuuri a crooked smile, “Fucking, wow. That was-”

“Incredible.” Yuuri finished for him, using his clean hands to bring Victor’s face in for a kiss.

“Mind blowing.” Victor agreed. “You’re like a dream every time, I swear.”

They shared another soft kiss, Yuuri’s hands finding Victor’s before he reminded him, “Very real though, not a dream.” He felt the same sometimes though, waking up in Victor’s arms these last few days had felt unreal until everything came into focus. His lips quirked upward as he noticed Victor was still grinning with blissful satisfaction. “I liked this porn, it gave me new ideas of what I like.” Yuuri ended his thought with another kiss.

Victor chuckled, “Should I be preparing myself for you wanting to watch more porn?”

“Mmm, maybe.” He couldn’t stop smile or wanting to kiss Victor, so he let it happen. “I do want more ideas of how to feel good with you. Though I would be happy with what we’ve done already.”

The intense thrumming and glowing of Yuuri’s sex started to fade as he relaxed and began to soften, but the warmth of such a different orgasm still had his cheeks and ears lit up with pink. Yuuri was pulled in by Victor’s clean hand for another kiss on the lips and one on each cheek, which didn’t help their unique glow dissipate.

Victor’s smile widened at seeing the bashfulness return to Yuuri, the sounds of the forgotten porn probably not helping Yuuri’s condition. “Let’s turn this off and get cleaned up. Go shower first and I’ll take care of this.”

They gathered themselves and Yuuri shuffled to the bedroom, letting Makkachin out at Victor’s request. Not long after the mess was cleaned, the coffee table returned to its normal position and both of them were showered they sat curled up on the couch with Makkachin. Any thoughts of physical work or lessons on anything else had gone out the window. If Yuuri was tired after that round, he could only imagine how Victor felt.

Resigned to a lazy day of movie watching, Victor gladly answered any of Yuuri’s passing questions as they slumped onto one another. A tangle of limbs and shared kisses here and there. The only time they moved further than the kitchen and bathrooms was to walk and feed Makkachin together. The feeling of wearing the beanie remaining a bit of a frustration for Yuuri, but if that’s what it took to share time with Victor outside he would put up with it.

Yuuri nestled in alongside Victor after the last walk, head tucked under his chin. Victor had begun absentmindedly running his fingers through Yuuri’s hair, something he hadn’t done before today and Yuuri loved it. Every now and then a hand would sweep over his antennae or a finger would twirl around the tip. It was soothing and if it weren’t for Yuuri’s fascination with most of the movies they watched Yuuri would have spent these moments happily passed out on Victor.

Long fingers carded through his black fluff as Victor’s voice rumbled in Yuuri’s ear through the chest he was laying on, “I have to return to the rink tomorrow. Give me a few days to get back into it and then would you want to come with me one day?”

Yuuri gasped in surprise, “Please!” He perked up, antennae and all, to give Victor an excited smile. “I want to see you skate!”

“Would you want to try it too?” Yuuri’s heart was overflowing. The idea of experiencing more with Victor, the simple joy he knew he would feel from seeing Victor skate and possibly trying to himself, he wanted nothing more. Victor chuckled as he read the excited glow of Yuuri’s antennae and grin. “I assume yes then?”

“Yes!” Of course, it was a yes. Yuuri wasn’t going to miss this for the world, the galaxy even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something tells me Victor is going to have his hands full with Alien Yuuri around... ;D   
> I'm not sure when 3 will be ready, but I've got the outline ready to go! So please subscribe if haven't already. <3   
> Any kudos, comments or messages on [Tumblr](https://viktorbunny.tumblr.com/) or over on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ViktorBunny) are always deeply appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone woke up with a case of the sniffles, another with some quickly developing feelings, and the other with the realization that she's got her paws full when it comes to these two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long awaited update on how things are going with Alien Yuuri, Victor and Makkachin.

Victor woke with a jerk, bleary-eyed and confused. His bedroom was a blur as he made to jump out from under the covers, unsure if the voices he was hearing were someone breaking in, Yuuri or… it was the TV.

Fumbling a hand across the duvet and getting a displeased grump from Makkachin as he patted her backside Victor blindly groped for the TV remote that one of them must have rolled onto. The more he searched, though, the more aware he became that there was no remote on the bed. Victor clearly remembered putting it on his nightstand after the last use.

He sighed and laid there for a moment as the newscasters gave their early morning update on the effects of yesterdays solar flare; the reason for the shitty signal on his cell phone for most of yesterday. Makkachin huffed out from the foot of the bed as Yuuri gave a quiet sniffle in his sleep. At least these two could sleep through anything.

Maybe he still hit the remote and didn’t know it. Whatever, it was too early in the morning to worry about now. He was used to waking up at dawn for skate practice but this was pushing it, the sky hadn’t even begun to lighten yet. More sleep was certainly needed before his alarm went off. He reached out for the remote and cast the room back into darkness and silence and then rolled towards Yuuri, curling up against the warm body as sleep reclaimed him quickly.

\----

There was a jumble of noises to wake him later that morning. Just as he was turning his phone alarm off Yuuri sneezed loudly followed almost simultaneously by the TV turning on. Victor groaned, double checking the time on his phone. There was a long day ahead of him; skate practice, gym, and a meeting with Yakov to discuss recent sponsor offers. This was all normal, but it had been particularly hard to get back to work with Yuuri around.

All Victor wanted to do was to spend time with him, and not just in a sexual way. As mind-blowing as the sex was, it wasn’t the only thing Victor found himself craving. He fell further and harder with each smile from Yuuri, each time his eyes lit up with wonder and curiosity for the things Victor showed him, each time he was snuggled into. So his time spent with Yuuri was dear to him and he found himself excited to get home every day, usually greeted by some heartwarming sight of Yuuri and Makkachin playing or watching TV together.

Of course, there was that one time it warmed more of him. How else was he supposed to react though when Yuuri, wearing nothing but one of Victor’s already oversized sweaters, jumped into his arms and pressed his softly vibrating sex against Victor. Victor never thought he’d ever bang someone on his kitchen counter, softer surfaces where he could take his time were certainly his first choice. But there was an urgency in both of them and the kitchen was much closer than the bedroom.

The memory brought a sleepy smile to his face. Dropping his phone to the mattress he turned back towards Yuuri, still curled up on his side. He moved in to partake in the newest and now favorite part of his morning routine, placing a soft kiss to the side of Yuuri’s neck and then another on his temple. Today, however, he was interrupted before the second kiss by Yuuri sneezing hard into his pillow and giving a small sniffle. “Nnn…” he moaned grumpily as Victor’s alarm went off for the second time.

Odd, he thought he hit off and not snooze. Victor reached back to turn it off again before returning to Yuuri and rubbing a hand down his upper arm, “Morning, solnyshko. Are you feeling alright?”

Yuuri let out a softer moan as he rolled into Victor, settling on his back and throwing an arm over his still closed eyes. “Small sneezes. Bothersome. But I’m alright.” Victor smiled as he watched Yuuri’s antenna stretch out in unison with his legs. He yawned and rubbed his arm across the bridge of his nose then sniffled before slowly blinking his eyes open. Yuuri returned Victor’s smile with a sleepy one, “You’re skating today?”

“Yeah. I promise, my rest day this weekend I’ll take you shopping for proper clothing. It’s been a little tough this week after such a long vacation.” Victor idly caressed the sheets over Yuuri’s chest. He’d felt guilty leaving Yuuri at home and knew it was definitely time to start getting him outside. Especially if Yuuri was going to be on Earth for a while, he needed to get used to going out, and on his own too.

Yuuri shook his head, “I like your clothes.” And then added with a smile, “But I want to see you skate in person.”

Victor gave a light chuckle, “Soon. But you have to wear something that fits better.” He leaned further over Yuuri. “No tripping in my shoes, plus it’s cold in the rink.”

“You can keep me warm then,” Yuuri teased, tilting his chin up to silently ask for the kiss Victor was already intending on.

Their lips had barely touched when Yuuri’s body seized up and he inhaled sharply, the telltale signs of an oncoming sneeze. Victor dodged as Yuuri turned his head just in time to let it out. “Ugh, I’m sorry,” Yuuri sniffled.

“It’s okay,” Victor reassured him with a kiss on the shoulder. “I can pull out some more boxes of tissues if you need? There’s the one on my nightstand already,” He pulled himself away from Yuuri, swinging his legs out from under the covers to try to put some effort into getting up. Victor stopped mid-reach for the tissues as a gentle humming caught his attention, even over the sound of the commercials playing on the TV. “Do... you hear that?”

As used to Yuuri’s unique anatomy as he was by now Victor would still get caught off guard by the sounds of muffled vibrating if Yuuri became aroused when they weren’t physically engaging just yet. Victor squinted in concentration as he looked towards Yuuri, trying to discern if the sound was actually coming from him. This sounded more mechanical though and Yuuri confirmed with a shake of his head as he rolled onto his side to watch.

Whatever it was thudded into something loose and metallic and began to clang away from its now discovered residence of the drawer of his nightstand. “How the…” Victor opened it and sure enough, the deluxe case he kept his realistic, six-speed, silicone vibrator in was rattling around. The latch had come undone and judging by how much the case was knocking against everything else in the drawer, the vibrator was ramped up to its top speed. He hadn’t used it or charged it since Yuuri showed up, so how in the world…? Victor pulled it out and turned it off, a quick wave of embarrassment washing over him.

“Is that the toy you said is like me?” Yuuri asked innocently with a sniffle.

“Ah,” Victor paused, glancing between the toy in his hand and Yuuri. “Yeah. Definitely not as good as you though.”

Yuuri didn’t seem put off at all, stretching on the bed as he curled his lips upward, “Hmm, maybe we will test that one day.” Just as the words left him Yuuri let out another sneeze.

Frowning, Victor handed Yuuri a tissue and tucked the toy back into its box. “You sure you’re okay?”

“Yes, go skate,” Yuuri told him as he patted his nose.

It was all Victor could do really. For all that he knew it could be something as simple as allergies. He trusted that Yuuri knew his body well enough to know what was going on and if he said he was feeling alright then all Victor could do was take his word for it. Besides, Yuuri was more than capable of taking care of himself if it was a few sniffles.

Furthermore, Yakov would have far too many questions for him if he skipped practice and meetings less than a week in. He already knew he needed to come up with some kind of cover story for Yuuri if he were going to take him to the rink. Something that would make Yakov the least bit suspicious. So the last thing Victor wanted was to give his coach any more reason to be upset and coming down on him hard. He thought it over as he finally pulled himself from the bed. The strange happenings this morning had put him behind a little, so he had to make up for it if he was going to get Makkachin walked.

That proved to be a bit of a challenge though considering everything from his electric razor to his bathroom lights had issues. Again, he couldn’t dwell on it with so much to get through before heading out for the day. But by the time he got dressed, Makkachin walked and was back inside feeding her, the electricity problems were constant and starting to worry him.

Poor Yuuri was bundled up on the couch in blankets with his favorite of Victor’s sweaters on, a chunky blue knit he almost never wore these days. It was basically Yuuri’s at this point, not only did it match his glasses but the color looked far nicer on him than it ever did on Victor. Yuuri sneezed, cradling a box of tissues and turned to look at Victor as the living room and kitchen lights flickered.

All Victor could do was raise an eyebrow in concern and sigh, “Call me if it gets any worse or if we lose power completely?” He’d have to then direct Yuuri to put a hat on and close Makkachin in the bedroom for maintenance to stop by and check his breakers. The last thing he wanted to do was put that stress on Yuuri, being alone with a stranger. But unless Yakov was in an extremely good mood today he probably couldn’t skip out.

Yuuri nodded, watching Victor finish taking care of a few more things in the kitchen. He padded towards Yuuri with a mug in hand while making sure car keys and phone were still in the pocket of his jacket he hadn’t removed. “This will help,” he explained as he set it on the coffee table. “My favorite tea for when I feel under the weather. There’s more on the counter.”

“Under… weather?” Yuuri head tilted at the foreign expression. Victor easily forgot some things were still tricky for Yuuri to understand now that his Russian had gotten so much better.

“It means to not feel well.” He gave Makkachin few scratches behind her ears as she settled beside him. Yuuri’s antenna curled in confusion. Oh boy. Maybe Yuuri was mixing his words again. “Do you feel sick?” Victor tried to clarify, “Sneezing sometimes means you’re getting sick. And that means you don’t feel well.” By now it was far too late in the morning to change his plans, Yakov would have his head.

Yuuri’s glasses lit up as he searched for something. Whatever it was, it took a minute and when he turned them off he shook his head. “I don’t feel sick.”

Victor raised his eyebrows. He was certainly no doctor, but Yuuri was not only starting to sound sick but look it too. Nasal congestion was beginning to affect his voice and his eyes were definitely darker and growing distant. Without thinking he bent down to lay the back of his hand to Yuuri’s forehead. “Well, you don’t feel hot.” Yuuri sniffled up at him. “Call me if you start to feel sick?”

“Yes.” Yuuri nodded gently as Victor’s hand lingered to brush some of his bangs to the side.

He leaned down further and gave Yuuri a kiss on the forehead, feeling his antenna curve forward at the affectionate touch. As Victor stood upright to finish his goodbyes Yuuri took a few halted inhales, another sneeze breaking free as the blender on the kitchen counter whirred to life.

“What the… fuck?” They shared a confused look as Makkachin began barking towards the kitchen, jumping onto the couch next to Yuuri. “Sshhh! Makka!” Victor hurried over to turn it off, unplugging it from yesterdays use for his protein shake before noticing the time on the oven. “Shit.” It was getting late, he hoped rush hour traffic wasn’t too bad yet. “I gotta go, Yuuri.”

Makkachin gave a few more barks before calming, front paws still on the back of the couch as she and Yuuri watched Victor scramble to the door to get back into his shoes and grab his gym bag. “I’ll call if things get worse.” Yuuri cut him to the chase.

“And please rest. Makka, no begging Yuuri to play today.” With his shoes on and his bag on his shoulder, he gave a crooked smile to the two of them. “See you later!”

They waved one another off as Victor closed the door behind him. What a weird morning. He hoped that Yuuri remembered how to use the cell phone Victor gave him. Luckily he’d kept his old one around, it was easy enough to reactivate and get a new number for. Besides the random ‘I miss you’ texts there hadn’t been much need for it, but he was thankful he’d set it up at least.

Now to try to get through the day.

\---

The final count of the day; seventeen times for Yakov to yell at him to put his phone away, thirty-three times actually checking his phone, six times he attempted to text, one time he finally did (to which he got a sweet reply back of ‘I’m fine. Makka is taking good care of me. We miss you. Please skate well!’), and countless times looking at the wall mounted clocks around the sports complex wishing time would go quicker.

Not that he wasn’t happy to be back on the ice. But there was a really cute alien at home with the sniffles that needed taking care of, even if he wouldn’t admit to needing it. When he was showered after the gym and his prospective sponsor meeting with Yakov was finished he raced home, just beating rush hour traffic.

Unfortunately today he wasn’t greeted by either Makkachin or Yuuri, but he expected that. There was the sound of the TV on in the bedroom though, so Victor toed off his shoes, dropped his gym bag and slipped out of his jacket to go check on them. He knocked lightly before opening the door a crack, “You awake?” He asked quietly. 

The sight before him made Victor’s heart swell and break at the same time. Yuuri was bundled under the blankets from both the bed and the couch, propped up by pillows with Makkachin sleeping on his legs, she wagged her tail as Victor stepped into the bedroom. Yuuri gave a horrible sounding groan as he shifted, pieces of tissue twisted and stuffed up his nostrils, nose red and sore looking. The culprit: used tissue wads, and they had formed small piles on either side of him. Yuuri blushed as he took belated notice of Victor, hands darting to his face to cover the handmade plugs.

“My, my, don’t you two look comfy.” Victor fought the frown threatening to take over, a small smile winning out as he made his way over to sit on the side of the bed.

Still fighting his own embarrassment for being seen with tissue stuffed up his nose Yuuri grabbed a fresh one and properly pluck out and dispose of the pieces. His gaze too shy to meet Victor’s. “I-I didn’t want to worry you,” he sniffled again. “I thought sick only meant to throw up, I didn’t think it was for nose problems. Makka has been helping though, she was a good nurse.”

His smile grew as he reached out to give her some scratches, fluffing her fur between his fingers, “Nurse Makkachin on duty?” He laughed as she leaned into the touch.

“She told me what you do when you don’t feel well.” He paused for a moment, eyes narrowing as another small sneeze built and was released into a tissue a second later. The bedroom lights and the TV dimmed for a moment, the welcome screen on the smart TV came on apologizing for the abrupt restart. “So I’ve been drinking lots of tea and trying to sleep.”

“I’m glad you were resting.” Victor let out a deep sigh as he worried his lower lip over the power. Maintenance and management hadn’t called or emailed any notices about power surges. He figured that he was going to have to call someone to come take a look at his unit now. “This was happening all day?”

Yuuri nodded, frowning a little as he carefully wiped his nose, “But it has been the same all day. You said to call if it got worse or went out completely.”

“I did, you’re fine,” Victor reassured him with a soft smile, giving a gentle pat to his thigh through all the blankets. “I just might have to call someone to come up and check it out.” At least now he’d be home to handle maintenance himself, but more importantly, “Did you eat at all?”

“I slept mostly. I wasn’t hungry but I know I should eat.” Yuuri’s antenna drooped down the sides of his head and then suddenly shot forward as two rapid-fire sneezes caught him off guard. The power not only flickered but there was the sound of buzzing in his en-suite.

Victor jumped up from the bed and darted for the bathroom, startled at first and then wildly confused as to how both his electric razor and the lights could turn on by themselves. He returned to the bedroom shaking and scratching the back of his head. “Ok, whatever _that_ was aside, you need to eat.” Victor hadn’t had a cold or anything for years now, but sick or not he always had some healthy comfort food on hand for those cold, lonely nights. “I’ll make you some soup. Let me walk Makka and I’ll start it up okay?” Yuuri burrowed deeper under the blankets and into the pillows in agreement as Victor lead Makkachin out of the bedroom.

The walk was quick and the search through his pantry even quicker. Victor grimaced. He really needed to do some grocery shopping soon. At least there were a few cans of soup left from his last trip. A basic Russian chicken soup with potatoes, noodles, peppers, onions, and carrots. Nowhere near as tasty as the homemade version he’d make from time to time, but it would do in a pinch.

He began heating the soup on the stove, giving Makkachin an early dinner as it cooked. She seemed distracted though, or maybe just not very hungry yet, as she only ate a little before coming back over to Victor. “You like Yuuri, don’t you sweetie?” She licked his fingers and gave a boof, pawing at his leg. He smiled at her, “I like him too. A lot, even.” His thoughts drifted as he recalled their almost nightly activity, the moments they shared during the day, and the best wake up calls he’d ever received. They met with his thoughts from the morning, of every little thing he found endearing about Yuuri.

Victor hummed, absentmindedly carding his fingers through Makkachin’s fleece. Was it possible to have a crush on someone he was already sleeping with? Though if he thought about it, he had probably been crushing on Yuuri since that first morning. Who wouldn’t have honestly? He was so mysterious and handsome and just the right mix of bold and shy. Victor let out a dreamy sigh, feeling a burst of warmth swirl through his system. Wow, was he crushing hard.

The lights flickered again and Makkachin barked, head-butting his thigh and pulling him from his daydreaming. A sharp hiss from his electric stove top had him crashing back into reality, the soup was boiling so much that it had begun to spill over the top of the pot. Victor hurried to slide it off the burner and turn it off only to notice his oven was now on and in the midst of pre-heating. “What is going on?” Victor asked himself, turning the oven off and trying to make quick work of cleaning up the mess he’d made. He needed to call maintenance fast. While they were usually around fairly late into the night he didn’t want to keep Yuuri up.

He poured the soup into a bowl and set it on the bed tray he used for lazy meals and carefully walked it into the bedroom. “It’s really hot, give it some time to cool down,” Victor explained as Yuuri sat up and had the tray positioned for him. “Makka, bed.” She was pointed to her rarely used dog bed Victor kept in the room. As much as he didn’t mind her on the bed he also didn’t want her to spill hot soup all over Yuuri.

“Thank you, Victor.” Yuuri sniffled as Victor began walking the room to pick up their laundry. Might as well do some chores while Yuuri ate. He wasn’t hungry yet himself and probably wouldn’t be until he saw Yuuri feeling at least a little better.

In an attempt to distract Yuuri while he carefully started on his dinner Victor started musing about their shopping trip that weekend. “Think about what you want when we go clothes shopping. The weather will be getting a little warmer soon, so you’ll need lighter shirts, definitely some shoes, pants,” Victor hummed as he carried some dirty clothing into the bathroom and opened the door to his stacked laundry machines. All he knew of Yuuri’s clothing was the space-suit he wore that first morning. While that couldn’t be the only thing he ever wore it’s not as if they had discussed Yuuri’s wardrobe on his home planet. He would definitely need to cover certain areas more while on Earth than he would back on Eros. “We’ll need to find plenty of hats for you too.” He continued while stuffing the laundry into the washer. “Socks, underwear. I guess some kind of work out gear too if you’re going skating with me.”

As he was putting in more laundry from the hamper Yuuri had a round of sneezes one after another timed to the lights flickering. The last one, a particularly hard sneeze happened as all the lights in his condo actually turned off for a few seconds.

Makkachin barked from her dog bed as Victor came dashing out of the bathroom, the lights turning back on. “Everything alright?” He asked Yuuri, who was wiping his nose, spoon in the other hand.

Another bark from Makkachin. “I’m alright,” Yuuri said, casting his eyes around the room, flitting from the restarting TV to the bathroom to the nightstand lights. He looked terribly confused, probably even more so than Victor. With the power being stable for the moment all they could do was go back to eating and laundry.

Victor paused in the doorway as he thought about it for a moment. Maybe starting the washing machine wasn’t the best idea at the moment. The laundry needed to be put on hold until he could get maintenance up to figure out what was wrong with the power.

Though his phone was missing in action, most likely buried in a pocket of his gym bag. He made a distracted trail of tidying things as he moved back towards the bag near his front door, missing it completely thanks to another flicker of the condo lights.

By the time he finally plucked his phone from his bag Yuuri summoned him with a particularly painful-sounding few sneezes that almost sent his soup flying. When he seemed calm enough for Victor to make the call his phone in the middle of turning off. It's possible he had held down the power button too long while trying to scoop the bowl up to safety.

Yuuri ate as much as he could through recurring rounds of sneezing, finishing as Victor’s phone finally cooperated enough to turn back on. He cleared the tray, allowing Makkachin to immediately take her place back on Yuuri’s legs. With Yuuri’s draining sinuses leaving him at the mercy of more tissues, Victor brought everything back to the kitchen to wash them.

The steam from the soup must have really gotten into him because even while Victor ran the water to wash the bowl and spoon he could hear poor Yuuri sneezing in the bedroom. There was another small power surge as he rinsed the dishes and then a flicker across the street caught his attention.

Through the windows in his kitchen, Victor saw that he wasn’t the only one affected. Lights in the building across the street appeared to be mimicking his. He turned the water off, twisting his mouth to the side in contemplation. A loud, almost painful sounding sneeze from Yuuri broke the silence in the condo and then–

Total blackout.

“Yuuri?!” Victor called from the kitchen with his focus on the neighborhood beyond. As far as he could see all of the early evening lights in windows and the glow from the city below were out. Unlike the other times when it was only in his condo and they came back on in a few seconds the power remained out this time.

The only light to go by was the quickly waning hues from the fading sunset. Victor made his way back to the bedroom where Yuuri sat blowing his nose and paused at the bedside. The discarded tissues piled near Yuuri were softly glowing the same blue as his antenna and other bodily fluids did. Strange as it was he didn’t dwell on it for very long.

“The lights aren’t coming back on?” Yuuri asked.

“Not sure,” Victor frowned a little. “I guess not?” He scratched the back of his head. Yuuri shouldn’t have to concern himself with the stability of St. Petersburg’s power grids while sick. “At least I got you some food in time.” Victor joked it off, making a beeline for the candles he kept on his dresser. He carried a few to each nightstand, grabbing the lighter he kept for them and getting them lit when there was no immediate sign of the power being restored. Yuuri looked and sounded miserable, even in the amber light cast over the bedroom. Victor sat near Yuuri and checked his forehead again, it was warmer than usual. “You’re definitely sick. I wonder if it’s something on Earth you’re not used to? Have you ever gotten sick since you came here?”

Yuuri shook his head. “No, this is the first time I’ve felt like this since coming to Earth.” His mouth drew a disappointed straight line as he wiped his nose. “I don’t remember being sick on Eros either, maybe when I was young.” So Yuuri was rather healthy otherwise, it had to be something on Earth that was bothering him.

“Well, it seems like it’s just a cold, though a bad one. They, unfortunately, take a while to go away, but with lots of rest you’ll be fine.” Victor assured him with a small smile.

“It takes a while to go away?” Yuuri’s antenna drooped over the sides of his head as his frown deepened. “Does this mean we can’t go shopping? That I can’t go skating with you?” He looked absolutely dejected at the thought.

Yuuri had been looking forward to going skating so much, the last thing Victor wanted to do was tell him he couldn’t. “Uhm, well there’s still a few days to go. You just need to get a lot of sleep and some healthy food. We’ll see how you feel then.”

He sniffled and nodded in understanding. “Okay, lots of rest. That means no sex, right?”

Victor chuckled, “That’s probably best.” With a sigh, Yuuri pouted, but it was light-hearted. “We’ll make up for it when you’re feeling better again, promise.” Victor winked, getting Yuuri to crack a smile.

Yuuri rubbed his nose with a tissue, wrinkling it as his antenna twisted around one another, gearing up for another sneeze. It came with a small yelp of surprise from Makkachin followed by ones of their own, though for a far different reason.

Makkachin shook her head, grumbling in a very human way as she paused, blinking at the two seated in front of her. Her fur had been shocked to almost three times its size, her curly fleece straightened and fluffed around her. She boofed, breaking the bemused silence that fell over the room, and then started to paw at her snout while continuing to grumble.

“Oh my god,” Victor breathed. Half of him wanted to laugh at how ridiculous she looked, the other half was freaking out if she was alright. He reached a hand out towards her and barely got close enough to touch the tips of the standing fur when he got zapped with a static charge. Makkachin turned to him, black eyes glittering through her puffed up fur, narrowing at Victor. All she gave him was that look of warning and it was enough for him to pull back. “Makka, sweetie–”

She barked at him and then at Yuuri as she got up on all fours and shook herself, static discharge releasing, sending small blue shocks down to the duvet. “I’m so sorry Makka! I don’t know–”

Makkachin barked again, staring them down and then giving a gruff boof.

“What’s she saying?” Victor asked, Yuuri’s glasses had been off since Victor got home but he scrambled to the bedside to put them on.

Another bark as he slipped them on his face and fired up the translator application. “She’s saying we’re stupid.” He said matter-of-factly.

Victor gasped in shock, “Makka!”

She pawed at the bed and barked again, “She says, ummm,” Makka went off on them a little as Yuuri and Victor sat there stunned. “Apparently she’s been trying to tell us for a while. That this is probably an after-effect of yesterdays solar flare. That it must have stirred something up in me and it manifested as a cold. And now my sneezes are the only thing discharging whatever built up.” Yuuri and Victor shared a bewildered look between them as Makkachin got in a few more barks. “She’s yelling at you to go buy cold medicine before I black out all of St. Petersburg.”

Makkachin gave a final boof and turned to jump off the bed, padding over to her own where she lay down and began the task of attempting to groom herself.

Yuuri sniffled, “I didn’t even think about that. But she may be right? The electrical problems have happened every time I sneeze.”

Victor nodded, “Is there a way you can verify?”

“Mmm, yeah.” Yuuri sighed at the admittedly now silly looking dog, giving her an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry Makka, I’ll make it up to you. And I’ll try not to sneeze anymore.” A muffled boofed came in reply. “She says we owe her a good brushing, lots of treats, and new toys for being so slow.”

Victor raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, that–” he inhaled deeply, still trying to process everything. “–that sounds like my dog…”

Not wanting to cause any more problems for Makkachin, Yuuri, or his neighbors Victor checked where he would normally store medicine and no luck. He also didn’t get sick very often and without any kinds of allergies to bother him all he had were painkillers, a first aid kit, and various tapes, patches, and creams for sports injuries.

The power outage meant traveling a little further to find a pharmacy, and it was a slow drive with traffic lights blinking yellow the entire way. When he finally found one with working power he picked up day and night cold medicine, the strongest they had. The less Yuuri continued to sneeze until he was over this the better.

By the time he returned home the power in his building was back on, Yuuri was snuggled up once more watching TV, and Makkachin had reigned in some of her frizzy fur. Victor explained the effects of the medicine to Yuuri, who quickly decided on the night time one that would put him to sleep. “I want to rest so we can go shopping and skating.”

While Victor brushed out Makkachin’s fur on the bedroom floor Yuuri confirmed that she was right. He did some basic scans on himself and found out that the solar flare yesterday had indeed affected his alien system, causing a build-up of electricity. It manifested in an Earth cold and finally began discharging with sneezes. He pointed out though that he thought the worst of it was passed now. His stats were on the high side but slowly coming back down. And he had only sneezed twice after the power returned and all it did was make the lamp on the nightstand flicker. Considering how bad it’d gotten that evening, this was a good sign.

All they could really do was chalk it up to Yuuri being on an alien planet and that strange things were bound to happen. “I don’t want to sneeze your planet into a blackout,” Yuuri mumbled as he curled in against Victor who had joined him on the bed after taking care of Makkachin and getting her a treat. He wanted to wait and see how the medicine would affect Yuuri before he busied himself with making his own dinner. So far everything was fine, the drugs were doing their job of making him sleepy and helping to dry up his nose.

“You won’t,” Victor chuckled in the back of his throat, rubbing Yuuri’s back.

Yuuri adjusted himself, slipping further down into a lying position and propping his head on Victor’s lap. “Good, because then I wouldn’t get to see and do things with you.” He let out a small yawn, his antenna glowing softly as the tips curled upward. “I want to see you skate but right now I want to stay just like this.”

Victor’s heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. All his worries and anxiety from the day melted away, replaced by an overwhelming warmth that wrapped itself over him. Yuuri hugged an arm across Victor’s thighs, humming to himself happily as Makkachin jumped back up onto the bed after finishing the treat. She lay on the other side of Victor, pressed along the length of his legs. Yuuri slowly reached out and carded a hand through her still somewhat wild fur. Victor was going to have to give her a bath tomorrow to try to get her back to normal, but she certainly enjoyed the brush-down.

He idly stroked Yuuri’s hair, whose breathing was beginning to slow as the medicine took hold, lulling him to sleep. Victor wanted to stay like this too, and he probably would have to since he was locked in on either side by two sleepyheads. Not that he minded.

As crazy and strange as today was Victor was thankful for it. Not only did he learn more about Yuuri, he learned just how clear his feelings for him were. Their chance meeting may have been ridiculously over the top, even for someone who was known for being ridiculously over the top, but the feelings he was developing came from a calm, leveled headspace.

True, the bulk of his thought process surrounding Yuuri was still sort of screaming about how lucky he was to have this handsome, smart, sexy, adorable alien all to himself. But his feelings towards Yuuri were certainly becoming more than just physical recently and he was perfectly content to let it continue that way.

Victor smiled down at Yuuri as his fingers brushed the length of his neck to rest a hand on his back. There was so much he wanted to say. This wasn’t the time though. Yuuri’s own hand had stilled on Makkachin’s fur and he let out a small, soft snore. He gave Yuuri’s shoulder a gentle squeeze, “Sleep well, zvezda moya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know you've got some serious feelings for someone when you don't blink an eye at their glowing snot rags. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading, leaving kudos and/or comments and sharing the love! 
> 
> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ViktorBunny) and [Tumblr](https://viktorbunny.tumblr.com/).

**Author's Note:**

> As always a HUGE thank you to everyone for reading. Any kudos, comments or messages on [Tumblr](https://viktorbunny.tumblr.com/) or over on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ViktorBunny) are always deeply appreciated.
> 
> Edit: I had a lot more in mind to expand on this story and since there are a decent amount of people who are very kindly asking and wondering about more I'm going to be adding to this in the future! :D


End file.
